A Cure For Boredom
by LizDe-Chan
Summary: TRADUCCION. by emmagrant01. Si John no era capaz de hacer comer a Sherlock a diario, era poco probable que fuera capaz de ayudarle con esto. Pero "esto" era lo más cerca que estaría Sherlock de pedirle ayuda. John se sentó en la silla y dijo "Muy bien. ¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas?". Re-editado
1. THE SET-UP

******18/12/13 Editado**

**Título Original :** A Cure for Boredom

**Autora :** emmagrant01

**Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. Esta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista _Reapersun_, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación.

**N/T.1:** Lean las advertencias, es un Sherlock H./John W. , habrán muchas escenas de sexo, no necesariamente entre ellos, sin embargo, observarán la química entre estos dos, en lo personal, casi todo lo que leo es slash, así que no se preocupen, por más que se describan relaciones heterosexuales, no terminarán odiando a algunos de los personajes, ninguno engañará al otro, y aunque existe un poco de drama, es en esencia una relación de dominación/sumisión. Sé por experiencia que cuando se lee Hetero y Sexo , dan ganas de abandonar el fic, pero denle una oportunidad, no van a arrepentirse.

**N/T.2:** Esta es mi primera traducción, no está beteado, realmente intenté buscar un beta, pero terminé siendo intimidada, así que si alguien allí que lea esto, y está interesado, por favor no duden en avisarme, se los agradeceré mucho. Sé que la página tiene prohibido este tipo de historias … así que no sé si me llegaran a cerrar la publicación en algún momento, dentro de poco lo subiré a otras páginas.

**N/T.3: **Este fanfic esta dedicado a** AnLy Drew **, realmente lo terminé leyendo porque estaba muy ansiosa esperando la actualización de su fic, uno que recomiendo mucho. Así que si lees esto, primero, ¡Hola! , segundo, ya viste lo que provocaste.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1 : THE SET-UP**

* * *

"Decisiones, decisiones." John Watson frunció el ceño mientras miraba atrás y adelante entre los envases plásticos de yogur que tenía en cada mano. Sólo tenía que escoger uno al azar, probablemente Sherlock se quejaría de cualquier manera.

"Toma del tipo griego," dijo una voz a su izquierda. Volvió la cabeza al tiempo que una caída de pelo castaño se deslizaba a su lado para coger un pote de yogur del estante frente a él. Ella sonrió mientras lo ponía en su canasta, las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos azules se fruncieron de la manera que siempre lo hacía detenerse y mirar de nuevo.

"¿Tú lo prefieres así entonces?" contestó, deslizándose en el modo de coqueteo con soltura.

"Deberías probarlo con miel." Ella corrió su cabello sobre su hombro con la mano izquierda, sus ojos captaron el destello de una banda de oro con más que un poco de decepción.

"¿Miel?"

"Es celestial." Se humedeció los labios y sonrió, sus esperanzas brillaron de nuevo. Casada, pero sigue interesada. Estaba casi tan desesperado como para considerar ser el otro hombre.

Casi.

"Gracias, lo haré", dijo, y miró hacia otro lado cuando regresaba el envase de _Danone_ al aparador. Su teléfono sonó en el instante en que puso el yogur griego en la cesta y metió la mano en el bolsillo para recuperarlo.

_Equivocado - SH_

"Que dem-" Sus ojos se dispararon hacia arriba, explorando el límite máximo de las cámaras de seguridad. Sherlock no podría haber visto eso, no era posible.

Su posible movida se había trasladado a unos metros de distancia y observaba la selección de crema. Incluso John podría decir que ella estaba tratando de ganar tiempo, esperando a que él la siguiera. Echó un vistazo a su mano de nuevo al ver que ella se había quitado su anillo de bodas en el intermedio. Definitivamente interesada, entonces. Suspiró y tecleo rápidamente su teléfono con su pulgar libre.

_¿El yogur griego o la mujer casada?_

_No, tú. Estabas equivocado. - SH_

John rodó los ojos. Como si eso fuera una nueva pieza de información. Se detuvo un momento más, la mirada fija en su teléfono.

Ella solo deseaba echar un polvo, probablemente nada más. Podría saber de algún lugar donde podían ir y sería rápido y sucio, y no tendrían que verse de nuevo. Podía comprar condones en lo que estaba aquí, estaban a dos pasillos más. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia ella para atraparla mirándolo. Ella sonrió, inclinando la cabeza un poco. No era su tipo habitual: era elegante y segura de sí misma, más alta que él, y probablemente cerca de su edad. No había nada aniñado o tímido en las miradas que le estaba dando, ni rastro de inocencia allí. Lo que ella quería era muy claro. Fue sorprendentemente caliente.

El teléfono en su mano vibró.

_Ven a casa ahora. Importante. - SH_

Empujó la parte posterior del teléfono en su bolsillo y suspiró. Follada-bloqueada por Sherlock, como siempre. Tal vez fuera lo mejor.

Sonrió cortésmente hacia ella y se encogió de hombros antes de volverse y caminar en dirección opuesta. No lo siguió. Él medio-deseó que lo hiciera, que lo tomara del brazo y lo condujera fuera de la tienda, luego llevarlo a algún rincón oscuro, presionarlo contra la pared y -

Pulsó los botones de la máquina de pago automático un poco más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario. ¿Por qué no se tomaba un descanso, sólo por esta vez? Miró hacia atrás una vez más antes de salir de la tienda, pero ella ya no estaba a la vista. Caminó hasta la puerta, solo.

* * *

En retrospectiva, no tendría que haberse sorprendido de encontrar a Sherlock tendido en el sofá y mirando al techo, la bata bien envuelta alrededor de él. En la misma posición en la que había estado desde que John saliera, de hecho.

John dejó la bolsa de compras en la mesa de la desordenada cocina y suspiró. "¿Y bien?"

"Te equivocaste".

La aburrida voz de Sherlock empezaba a irritar los últimos nervios de John. Habían pasado semanas desde el último caso apropiado y Sherlock había rechazado todo lo que había llegado a su camino desde entonces. No había dejado el piso en tres días. Probablemente ni siquiera el sofá.

John se obligó a ser paciente mientras se paraba delante de Sherlock. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "Me doy cuenta de que me equivoco con frecuencia, pero sería muy útil si pudieras ser un poco más específico."

La expresión de Sherlock era una mirada ligeramente indignada. "Te dije que no iba a funcionar y no lo hizo."

John frunció el ceño, confundido del todo. "No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando."

Sherlock rodó los ojos y dejo caer su brazo dramáticamente detrás del sofá. "Te dije que estaba aburrido y me dijiste que sólo debería callarme y hacerme una paja como una persona normal."

John sintió que sus cejas se alzaban por voluntad propia. Él de hecho lo había dicho antes de lanzarse por las escaleras para conseguir un poco de aire fresco y una hora lejos del parloteo-rabieta de Sherlock sobre su aburrimiento.

"¿De eso se trata?" Miró un pañuelo arrugado en el suelo junto al sofá. "Realmente... ¿En el sofá, Sherlock?"

"Sí. Estaba en el sofá. ¿Dónde más debería haberlo hecho?"

"¿En tu habitación? ¿En algún lugar donde no me siente, tal vez?"

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada fulminante. "Tú te masturbas en la ducha que compartimos todas las mañanas."

"¿Cómo -" John comenzó y luego levantó una mano. "No, no importa. No quiero saber cómo lo sabes."

"Es completamente obvio que -".

"¡Te dije que no quiero saber!" John se dejó caer en el sillón y se llevó una mano a la frente. El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante un largo rato.

"En cualquier caso, te has equivocado."

John se mordió el interior de la mejilla para contenerse a sí mismo de responder. Miró a Sherlock, que miraba hacia el techo con una expresión extrañamente desconcertada.

"Está bien, ¿Cómo exactamente estaba equivocado?"

"Dijiste que ayudaría y no funcionó."

John hizo una pausa. "Cuando dices que no funcionó, ¿Quieres decir que no pudiste...?" Él hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

"No seas ridículo. Soy perfectamente capaz de masturbarme, aunque no lo practico con tanta frecuencia como tú lo haces."

John sonrió. Ataques personales significaban que se estaba acercando a la cuestión real. "Así que fuiste capaz de -" Hizo una pausa, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. " -¿Llegar al orgasmo?"

Una mano se dejó caer sobre el rostro de Sherlock. "Por supuesto, aunque no hizo ninguna diferencia. Sigo completamente aburrido. De hecho, me siento peor de lo que estaba antes, por lo general no me molesta".

Esto descendía rápidamente en el campo del exceso de información, pero la curiosidad de John despertó. "Pensaba que no te masturbabas en lo absoluto. ¿Qué tan seguido lo haces? Lo pregunto como tu doctor, no como tu... amigo."

Sherlock se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, y John se preguntó si había cruzado la línea. Nunca habían hablado de sexo en el año que llevaban conociéndose. Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto: Sherlock nunca había dicho una palabra sobre el sexo, John había lamentado su carencia personal en muchas ocasiones.

"Cada mes o algo así ", dijo Sherlock, por fin, su voz inusualmente fuerte. "Cada vez que me levanto con una erección que no desaparece. "

"¿Y eso solo ocurre una vez al mes o algo así?" John trató de contener el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

" Como ya te he dicho en varias ocasiones - " Él hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su abdomen. " - solo es transporte. "

"Un transporte que descuidas demasiado. " John se sentó en la silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, los codos sobre las rodillas. Lanzar una conferencia sobre los riesgos para la salud sobre la abstinencia total era probablemente inútil, pero estaba claro que algo acerca de este tema estaba molestando a Sherlock. Eso por sí solo era lo suficientemente raro como para alentar a John a seguir empujando. "¿Es que no te interesa o no te es satisfactorio? "

El brazo de Sherlock se dejó caer a su lado otra vez. "Es tedioso."

"Tedioso", repitió John. _Entonces no lo estás haciendo bien_.

"Sinceramente, John, mantener mi mente ocupada no es sencillo, ¿Crees que tendría que estarme masturbando hasta el olvido hasta ahora?"

"Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Me ayuda a aclarar mi cabeza, así que pensé... No importa lo que estuviera pensando." John se levantó, listo para volver a subir a su habitación por un rato.

"¿Crees que lo estoy haciendo mal?."

"¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda?"

"Oh, querido, me remito a tu experiencia en el tema, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, John, enséñame como frotarme en la ducha tan hábilmente como tú."

"¿Había un 'sí' entre todo ese sarcasmo, o fue simplemente un 'jódete' ? No podría decirlo."

Sherlock se quedó en silencio por un momento. "Si estás de acuerdo, sí. Supongo que no dolerá."

John respiró hondo y exhaló de nuevo, tratando de decidir si realmente estaba teniendo esta conversación. No era su problema, después de todo. Si él no podía hacer comer a Sherlock a diario, era poco probable que fuera capaz de ayudarle con esto. John se sentó en la silla de nuevo. "Muy bien. ¿En qué piensas cuando te masturbas?" Hizo una mueca y rápidamente añadió: "No tienes que dar detalles, sólo generaliza".

Sherlock se giró, quedando de cara a John, al parecer después de haber decidido tomar esta conversación en serio. "Lo que normalmente pienso. Todo."

"¿De verdad piensas en casos mientras te masturbas?"

"Experimentos, libros que estoy leyendo, chismes de celebridades, reacciones redox en -" John se rió antes de que pudiera detenerse y el rostro de Sherlock se oscureció. "¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar?"

"La mayoría de la gente piensa en sexo. Fantasean sobre alguien que les gusta, ese tipo de cosas. O ven porno."

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. "¿Eso ayuda?"

Oh, Dios mío. John apretó los labios en una sonrisa tensa. "Por supuesto."

"¿Qué piensas tú?"

El rostro de John se calentó y su mirada cayó al suelo. "Me imagino que estoy con otra persona, que es la mano de esa persona sobre mí... o su boca." Se aclaró la garganta y miró a Sherlock, que lo observaba con el mismo tipo de interés objetivo que reservaba para los cadáveres frescos.

"¿Quién?"

"Varía. Hoy había una mujer en el Tesco que probablemente hará acto de presencia."

"¿La casada?"

John asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia la ventana para ver las luces empezar a desvanecerse.

"¿Qué vas a pensar sobre ella?" La voz de Sherlock era tranquila, prudente.

John respiró despacio. Este era territorio desconocido para ellos, pero era un paso hacia algo parecido a una conversación normal entre compañeros. Bueno, tal vez no para hombres de su edad, pero en esta área en particular Sherlock parecía estar atrapado en la adolescencia. Y después de los años de John en el ejército, no estaba realmente seguro de lo que constituía una conversación normal entre hombres sobre sexo de todos modos.

"Bueno, empezaría por pensar en cómo lucía: pelo largo color marrón rojizo y ojos azules, cuerpo ejercitado, como si fuera al gimnasio todos los días y, probablemente, fuera mucho más fuerte de lo que esperara." La fantasía comenzó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y sonrió. "Dios, la forma en que me miró. Como si ella quisiera sacarme de allí y llevarme a un callejón oscuro; me empujaría contra la pared y me besaría, duro. Luego caería de rodillas y me la chuparía, pero se detendría cuando empezara a acercarme". Sus ojos perdieron la concentración por un momento. "Yo la pondría de pie y le alzaría la falda – estaría sin interiores - presionaría su espalda contra la pared, con las piernas alrededor de mi cintura, y -" Se detuvo y respiró con voz temblorosa, los pantalones apretándolo cada vez más fuerte. "Ya tienes la idea."

Oyó a Sherlock exhalar lentamente, como un largo, intenso suspiro. "Sí".

John no se atrevía a mirarlo. "Bueno. En ese caso, voy a..." Se puso de pie y trató de ajustar su entrepierna dentro de sus pantalones tan sutilmente como fuera posible. "…subir y cambiarme."

No tuvo que mirar hacía atrás para saber que había una sonrisa en el rostro de Sherlock cuando salió de la habitación. Subió los escalones de dos en dos y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él. Cuando se desabrochó los pantalones y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, trató de no pensar en el hecho de que Sherlock sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, y probablemente sería incapaz de frenarse y hacer un comentario cuando John finalmente decidiera bajar.

* * *

Estaba lo suficiente borracho como para tener problemas al abrir la puerta del 221B, pero lo logró después de un momento de torpeza. Era bastante tarde así que trató de entrar en silencio por el bien de la señora Hudson, subió de puntillas por las escaleras y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta para escuchar a Sherlock.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero un débil resplandor provenía del sofá. A pesar de lo tarde, John no estaba sorprendido de ver a Sherlock sentado en un extremo, piernas dobladas bajo su cuerpo, bata cubriéndolo flojamente y un ordenador portátil en equilibrio sobre su rodilla, iluminando su rostro. Él estaba completamente concentrado en la pantalla y ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando John se detuvo frente a él.

John miró la gran cantidad de pañuelos de papel arrugados en el suelo e inmediatamente trató de pensar en algo - cualquier otra cosa - más. "Stamford envía saludos."

Sherlock no respondió, y después de un momento John se dio cuenta de los ruidos provenientes de la computadora portátil. Ruidos muy distintivos, de hecho. Y ahora que pensaba en ello, esa era su laptop.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Sherlock y quedó asombrado con la pantalla. Dos mujeres jóvenes con pechos absurdamente enormes y falsos se acariciaban y besaban entre sí desordenadamente, haciendo ruidos que John nunca había logrado sacar de una amante. Pasó un momento antes de que lograra hablar.

" ¿Por qué estás viendo porno en mi portátil? "

"No quería correr el riesgo de infectar la mía con un virus. "

" ¿Pero estás dispuesto a arriesgar la mía? " Había querido sonar más mordaz, pero una de las mujeres que aparecía en la pantalla empujó sus muslos contra los de su pareja mientras tocaba su coño depilado, y se encontró a sí mismo un poco distraído.

"Teniendo en cuenta los sitios que estaban en tu historial de navegación, no creo que haya ningún daño nuevo. "

Se sentaron en silencio por un momento, ambos paralizados por un muy gráfico primer plano de una lengua rosada lamiendo con entusiasmo un clítoris hinchado.

"Correcto", logró decir John por fin. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado viendo porno, exactamente?"

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Cerca de medianoche. "

"Ocho horas. Más o menos."

Le tomó 3 segundos a las palabras ser procesadas en el cerebro de John, después de un momento pudo finalmente arrastrar los ojos fuera de la pantalla y fijarlos en Sherlock. "Ocho horas, ¿seguidas?" Eso explicaba los pañuelos en el suelo. "Deberías usar lubricante. Vas a irritarte."

La mano de Sherlock rebuscó a su lado y levantó un pequeño tubo.

John se la arrebató de la mano con el ceño fruncido. "¿De dónde sacaste esto?"

"Tu habitación, mesita de noche. ¿Esto es todo lo que hace por ti? Me resulta un poco aburrido, para ser honesto."

"Te he pedido que no entres en mi habitación, Sherlock," murmuró John, a pesar de que no tenía sentido.

"Hmmm". Sherlock sacó su propio ordenador, que se encontraba escondido junto a él en el sofá, abrió la pantalla, y equilibró la máquina en su otra rodilla. La pantalla parpadeó volviendo a la vida y mostró una extensa hoja de archivo en Excel.

"¿Qué es eso?" John preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos en la pantalla. "Oh, Dios, no me digas que esto es un experimento."

"Por supuesto." Los dedos de Sherlock bailaron sobre el teclado de una manera que John sólo podía envidiar. "Estoy llevando un registro de veinte diferentes variables que estimulan una respuesta sexual." Hizo una pausa y miró brevemente a John. "Veintiuno, realmente. Esto -." Indicó con un movimiento de cabeza la pantalla del ordenador portátil de John. "- ocupa un puesto justo al final."

"Después de ocho horas deberías estar bastante insensible, ya sabes. ¿Estás tomando eso en cuenta?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño frente a la pantalla. "Interesante. Un factor más" Cerró la tapa y guardó su computadora de nuevo antes de volver su atención a la laptop de John. Pausó el video e hizo clic en otra pestaña del navegador. Otro video comenzó a reproducirse, esta vez mostrando un sorprendentemente largo consolador púrpura entrando y saliendo de un culo de género indeterminado.

John sintió un tirón familiar en su ingle. "Eso... parece incómodo."

Los gemidos provenientes de la banda sonora eran claramente femeninos, una conclusión que fue confirmada cuando cambió el ángulo de la cámara. El consolador se retiró y después de un momento una enorme polla erecta quedó a la vista, hundiéndose con facilidad en el culo de la actriz. El rítmico gruñir y el sonido de una palmada sobre la piel fue bastante hipnotizante.

Sherlock cerró la pestaña unos minutos más tarde y abrió otra más, esta vez mostrando una doble penetración, después de un minuto abrió otra mostrando a una mujer tragando una polla enorme. Era como hacer _zapping_ con el porno, sólo capturando fragmentos de actos sexuales gráficos sin sentido, casi sin rostro, partes del cuerpo aislado, puro sexo carnal.

Era increíblemente sucio. John ya estaba empalmado.

Sherlock hizo clic a través de algunos videos de personas esposadas, amordazadas, azotadas, y John se preguntó si pensaba en Irene Adler cuando veía eso. Demonios, John se preguntaba si Sherlock pensaba en algo más allá de los datos que estaba recogiendo.

Ahora, un hombre vestido de cuero apareció en pantalla mientras su polla era engullida por una chica mas bien andrógina y apenas legal. John no pudo soportarlo más. Buscó la bragueta de sus vaqueros y metió la mano en su pantalón. "¿Te importa?" Preguntó con una mirada rápida a Sherlock. Su voz mucho más grave de lo que esperaba.

"Por supuesto que no ", dijo Sherlock, la mirada fija en la pantalla.

John levantó sus caderas y bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos lo suficiente como para tomar su pene y empuñarlo bajo su camisa. No iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

"¿Así que te gusta esto?" Preguntó Sherlock. El tono era causal, pero había un inconfundible tono de interés en medio de la última palabra.

"Impresionante deducción, eso." Tendría que explicarle la regla de _no hablar durante el círculo de masturbación_ más tarde. Dios, la chica en el video tenía una lengua talentosa.

"Y tú -"

"Cállate", dijo John. "Analízalo más tarde."

Dios, esa boca. Había pasado una cantidad de tiempo ridícula desde la última vez que su polla había estado en la boca de alguien. Buscó a tientas el lubricante, sus dedos rozaron el muslo de Sherlock, esparció un poco en su mano antes de comenzar a acariciarse a sí mismo en serio. Oh, eso estaba mejor.

Vio al hombre del video agarrar un puñado del cabello corto y empezar a coger rudamente la boca de la chica. En realidad, él estaba empezando a sospechar que era un chico. Un momento después, el hecho fue confirmado más gráficamente. No le importaba; cuando una jodida mamada era caliente, era caliente. _Dios_.

Un poco de movimiento llamó su atención y arrastró los ojos fuera de la pantalla lo suficiente para ver la mano de Sherlock moviéndose rítmicamente dentro de su bata, que ahora cubría su regazo. El cerebro de John casi dejó de funcionar. Sabía que en teoría Sherlock tenía un pene funcional, pero fue capturado por el impulso repentino de dar un tirón a la tela y ver por sí mismo. La sola idea de Sherlock sentado a su lado en el sofá, tocándose mientras ambos miraban porno - porno gay - era suficiente para fundir su cerebro.

Se acarició con rapidez y dejó caer su cabeza contra los cojines del sofá. Su camisa ya no cubría su polla pero no pudo estar menos preocupado al respecto. Podía oír la respiración de Sherlock junto a él y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contenerse a sí mismo de mirar. Eso no impidió que su cerebro lo imaginara, sin embargo, ya no estaba tan consternado.

El hombre de la pantalla se vino en medio de gruñidos fuertes. John mordió el dorso de su mano y retorció sus dedos hacia abajo por última vez y - _allí, Jesús, joder, oh_. Gimió alrededor de su puño mientras se venía, haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar como un completo idiota. Un gemido ahogado a su izquierda le indicó que no estaba solo. Se hundió en los cojines y exhaló mientras se recuperaba. Su cabeza se sentía confusa y su cuerpo ligero, sonrió hacia el techo.

La caja de pañuelos fue puesta junto a él.

"Gracias", dijo mientras sacaba uno y comenzaba a frotar su camisa. Era un caso perdido, por lo que finalmente sólo se limpió la mano y tiró el papel usado al suelo junto con los demás. "¿Estuvo bueno para ti?" Se volvió sonriéndole a Sherlock, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada. John tiró de su camisa hasta cubrir su pene, luego se estiró y bostezó, en un intento de volver a la normalidad. "No sé tú, pero creo que yo voy a dormir bien esta noche. "

Sherlock estaba ocupado en la computadora de nuevo y no respondió.

John reprimió un suspiro. Eso era probablemente, lo más cerca que había estado de cruzar _definitivamente_ unas ocho líneas de las que nunca se había aventurado a estar cerca. Él no tenía ni idea de si Sherlock tenía mucha experiencia con el sexo o nada en lo absoluto. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía si el hombre era gay o heterosexual o algo completamente distinto. Y para ser honesto, ese no había sido precisamente el momento más heterosexual en la vida de John, y eso era mucho decir, teniéndolo en cuenta.

A pesar de que esa había sido la mejor paja que había tenido en años. Era un pensamiento aterrador, eso.

"Me voy a la cama." Se puso de pie y se estiró, deseó que Sherlock lo mirara.

Él no lo hizo, sólo le ofreció un superficial, "Buenas noches." Como si no hubiera pasado nada en absoluto.

"Muy bien", dijo John. Probablemente deberían hablar de esto, pero no ahora. "Buenas noches."

Estaba agradecido por el leve zumbido del alcohol mientras se hundía en su cama. Esto iba a ser bastante raro cuando estuviera sobrio. No había necesidad de arruinar una buena noche de sueño primero.

* * *

"¿Sherlock?" El piso parecía vacío, para sorpresa y alivio de John. El hecho de que Sherlock hubiera salido era una buena señal.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó sobre una silla, vio su ordenador portátil en el sofá. Finalmente, no había actualizado su blog en días. No es que tuviera mucho que contar. _Sherlock y yo vimos porno gay la última noche y nos hicimos una paja juntos en el sofá_. Bien.

Siempre estaba el correo electrónico. Se instaló en el escritorio y encendió la máquina abriéndola, gruñendo al ver la batería baja. Por supuesto que Sherlock utilizaría toda la batería y no la recargaría. Buscó a tientas el cable de alimentación, enchufándolo y, finalmente mirando la pantalla.

Todavía quedaban varias ventanas abiertas mostrando videos porno. Trató de cerrarlas, pero fue en vano, la maldita cosa estaba congelada. Presionó ctrl - alt - supr, maldiciendo entre dientes. No funcionó. Mantuvo presionado el botón de encendido hasta que se apagó, esperó diez segundos y luego lo encendió de nuevo. Había un zumbido y chirrido fuera de lo normal, luego, la pantalla se quedó en un horrible azul.

"¡Mierda, cabrón, joder!" Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Realmente necesitaba cambiar su contraseña, de preferencia, a algo completamente al azar que Sherlock no pudiera deducir. Apagó la máquina otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Miró hacia el sofá, observando la laptop de Sherlock encima, conectada y abierta. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella para ver el protector de pantalla (campo de estrellas, por supuesto) activado. Tocó una tecla y la pantalla cobró vida. Estaba desbloqueada. Sonrió con alegría: Sherlock tenía que haberse ido hace poco.

Se acomodó en el sofá con el portátil, sólo con la intención de revisar su correo electrónico, pero no contaba con el archivo de Excel en la parte superior, pidiendo a gritos ser mirado. No era del tipo de cosas que normalmente le habrían interesado, pero las columnas tenían encabezados curiosos como "sexo oral" y "mordaza de bola", las celdas rellenas con números en la parte inferior. Los encabezados de las filas eran más difíciles de descifrar, pero habían diez variantes en que se dividía cada columna. Sherlock se había puesto serio en la evaluación de sus propias reacciones a la pornografía.

John se arrastró entre las celdas hacia abajo, pudo notar que no había mucho patrón en los números, aunque varios actos sexuales se clasificaban por género. Definitivamente había una tendencia hacia el género masculino. Interesante, aunque no sorprendente. Se desplazó a la derecha, encontrando más columnas. La última de ellas titulada simplemente John.

"Oh Dios mío ", susurró, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Él no debería estar mirando esto. Realmente no debía. Era una increíble invasión a su privacidad, y wow, los números de la columna de John estaban bastante fuera de la escala. Se desplazó hasta el principio, y luego se fijó en las pestañas en la parte inferior. La hoja que estaba viendo actualmente denominada "Principal", la segunda etiquetada como "John". Hizo clic con un poco de temor.

Los títulos de las columnas eran todos iguales, aunque estaba escasamente llena. Estaba claro lo que estaba pasando: Sherlock estaba catalogando sus reacciones ante diferentes escenarios sexuales. Una típica respuesta Sherlockiana a un problema que John había planteado, por lo que no debería estar realmente sorprendido.

Excepto que era sobre él, y estaba un poco más que intrigado.

* * *

"Quiero salir."

John levantó la vista del periódico para ver a Sherlock saliendo de su dormitorio, impecablemente vestido. "¿A dónde quieres ir? Son las diez y media."

"Justo a tiempo para el lugar a donde vamos."

"¿Vamos?" preguntó John, aunque ya estaba doblando el periódico.

"Deberías cambiarte a algo un poco más elegante. Los colores oscuros van mejor."

Fue sólo después de encontrarse en el taxi que a John se le ocurrió que ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar a dónde iban. Como si eso hubiera hecho alguna diferencia.

El taxi los dejó en la Shaftesbury Avenue y Sherlock acompañó a John hasta la acera llena de gente. Luego se giró hacia Greek Street y examinó los números sobre las puertas de cada establecimiento que pasaron hasta que se detuvo en uno, al parecer, luego de haber encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

"Espera aquí", dijo Sherlock antes de empujar la puerta y entrar, dejando solo a John parado en la acera.

John rodó los ojos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Todavía no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo allí. El comportamiento de Sherlock sugería que había un caso. No era raro que él, de manera descuidada, no mencionara los detalles a John hasta el último momento.

Sherlock reapareció un minuto más tarde, tomando del brazo a John y entrando con él por la puerta. El vestíbulo interior estaba en penumbras y un bajo ruido sordo parecía inundar el aire. El portero le dio un guiño superficial a Sherlock mientras pasaban y no escatimó ni una mirada en John. Sherlock lo condujo por una puerta en el extremo opuesto del vestíbulo hasta una habitación llena de personas: gente bebiendo, gente bailando, gente conversando a gritos unos con otros por encima del estruendo de la música bailable. Se dirigieron a la barra y Sherlock se inclinó sobre ella para charlar con el camarero mientras John se volvía y escaneaba a la multitud.

"Sería realmente útil si me dijeras qué estamos haciendo aquí", dijo cuando Sherlock finalmente se volvió hacia él.

"Estamos tomándonos una copa." Los ojos de Sherlock también recorrieron a la multitud.

"No, lo que realmente estamos haciendo."

"Anímate", dijo Sherlock, entregándole una copa de martini.

John tomó la copa, olisqueándola con suspicacia. "¿Qué es esto?"

"No tengo ni idea. Le dije que lo hiciera fuerte."

"¿No tomas uno?"

"No esta noche." Los ojos de Sherlock escrutaban la multitud de nuevo.

John suspiró. Las probabilidades de que él lamentara esta excursión crecían cada minuto. Tomó un sorbo de la bebida experimental e hizo una mueca. Efecto fuerte. "Así que estás tratando de emborracharme. ¿Te importaría decirme por qué?"

Las comisuras de la boca de Sherlock se torcieron hacia arriba… "Todo a su tiempo, John. Bebe; ya he pedido otra."

Veinte minutos más tarde, John sentía un zumbido bastante agradable. Sherlock seguía mirando a la multitud, aunque su atención también se centraba claramente en el progreso de John hacia la embriaguez. Mientras Sherlock fuera el que pagara, John decidió no quejarse. Después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, ésta era una fantástica alternativa a la conversación incómoda.

Estaba a punto de terminar con su tercera copa cuando Sherlock se le acercó. "Vuelvo pronto. No te muevas de aquí."

"Claro", dijo John en respuesta, la palabra sonando extraña en su lengua. Se apoyó en la barra y miró a Sherlock cruzar la multitud mientras se dirigía a un pequeño grupo de mujeres jóvenes que permanecían de pie. Su actitud cambió por completo cuando las alcanzó, y John no pudo evitar sonreír. La capacidad de Sherlock para cambiar completamente de apariencia con nada más que una expresión facial era siempre impresionante.

Sherlock parecía estar teniendo una conversación animada con una de las mujeres jóvenes, luego se dio la vuelta y señaló a John. La mujer miró a John y sonrió, luego asintió. Sherlock agitó la mano de ella y se echó a reír, como si estuviera avergonzado, y hablaron un rato más. Finalmente parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y Sherlock cruzó de nuevo hacia la barra.

"¿Quién era esa -" comenzó John, pero se congeló cuando el brazo de Sherlock se enrolló alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Confía en mí". Sherlock sonrió de la manera que John sabía era falsa, pero que era claramente en beneficio de algo más.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Termina tu bebida. Ya casi es hora de bajar las escaleras."

"¿Qué escaleras?"

"Ya lo verás."

John apretó los dientes e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para tragarse la frustración. Ya habría tiempo para hablar de eso más tarde, por lo menos, si Sherlock no hacía que los dos terminaran muertos.

"Vamos." El brazo de Sherlock a su alrededor se apretó y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia adelante. John le permitió dirigirlo a través de la multitud hacia la parte posterior del club. El mismo portero que habían visto antes estaba de pie junto a una puerta curiosamente adornada con una cuerda de terciopelo rojo que se extendía a través de ella. Él asintió con la cabeza a Sherlock y retiró la cuerda para que pudieran pasar.

Bajaron por una profunda y oscura escalera, al parecer, descendiendo varios niveles por debajo de la calle. En la parte inferior de la escalera había otra puerta, Sherlock la abrió para revelar un largo pasillo, con poca luz.

"¿Qué demonios es este lugar?" Preguntó John. "¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"La puerta número 8." Entró por la puerta y caminó rápidamente por el pasillo.

John lo siguió, sus sentidos alerta a pesar de los zumbidos provocados por el alcohol en su cerebro. "Puedes decirme en cualquier momento qué es lo que estás -" sonidos amortiguados vinieron de la puerta que pasaron y él se detuvo. "¿Sherlock?"

"No es de nuestra incumbencia. Llegamos." Se había detenido ante una puerta marcada con un gran número 8 plateado. Giró el picaporte y la abrió.

John lo siguió, sus ojos finalmente adaptándose a la oscuridad. La pequeña habitación estaba cuantiosamente decorada con terciopelo rojo en las paredes y lazos delgados envolvían el techo en patrones psicodélicos. Había un sofá de cuero negro en la pared lo suficientemente grande como para que varias personas pudieran sentarse. John se acercó a él, luego se volvió cuando Sherlock cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿Confías en mí?" Preguntó Sherlock. Su voz tranquila y clara, su expresión totalmente seria.

"El hecho de que me lo estés preguntando me está poniendo nervioso."

"No creo que tengas ningún problema en estar de acuerdo con esto, pero si cambias de opinión y deseas salir, creo que deberíamos tener algún tipo de señal."

El estómago de John se hizo un nudo. "¿Qué, como una palabra en código?"

"Exactamente. La deberías de elegir tú. Eso te ayudará a recordarlo."

"Me ayudaría enormemente si me dijeras -"

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sherlock tomó la manija. "Elije una palabra, John."

"Bueno, está bien... _canela_."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. De pie al otro lado habían dos mujeres jóvenes, John reconoció a una como la mujer con la que Sherlock había estado hablando antes.

"Clara, ¿no?"

Ella sonrió a Sherlock en señal de saludo y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

"Ésta es Abby. Ella quería jugar también."

"Fantástico", contestó Sherlock y John no podía dejar de sorprenderse con la rapidez con la que todo su semblante había cambiado. "Encantado de conocerte, Abby."

Abby cruzó la habitación hasta donde estaba John, sonriéndole. Era bonita, probablemente de unos 20 años. Tenía el pelo largo - castaño rojizo- enmarcando su rostro, inclinó hacia atrás sus hombros cuando ladeó la cabeza. "Tú debes ser John. "

John logró apartar los ojos de ella el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva a Sherlock. Sherlock estaba susurrándole algo a Clara y ambos miraron a John con atención. Clara dijo algo que hizo a Sherlock reír de manera totalmente insólita y él le susurró al oído en respuesta. Ella arqueó una ceja hacia John.

Abby tomó la mejilla de John, desviando su atención de nuevo a su cara. "No te preocupes, querido. Tu novio nos explicó todo. Esto va a ser divertido."

_Canela,_ pensó John, pero nada salió de su boca. Ella se había inclinado hacia delante, presionando sus labios contra los suyos. Su cerebro debía de haber explotado en pequeños pedazos, o algo así, porque perdió rápidamente la capacidad de pensar. Había estado preparado para casi cualquier cosa, pero esto - _Dios mío, esto_ – no era algo donde él supiera exactamente qué hacer.

Habían manos sobre sus hombros tirándolo hacia atrás, la parte posterior de sus rodillas golpearon el sofá. Él casi se cae sobre él, de pronto fue consciente de dos pares de manos vagando a través de su pecho, debajo de su camisa, hurgando en la bragueta de sus vaqueros.

Abrió los ojos para ver que Abby se había instalado a sí misma en el suelo delante de él, separando sus muslos. Clara estaba ahora a su lado en el sofá. Ella giró el rostro de John hacia el suyo y le dio un beso. Una de sus manos fue desabrochando su camisa y la otra se poso en la parte posterior de su cráneo, hundiendo su boca contra la suya.

Sus manos estaban aún varadas a sus costados y no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer con ellas. ¿Tenía permitido tocar o hacer algo para influir en la decisión en la que esto iba? Abrió los ojos y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Sherlock apoyado en la puerta, mirando. Ahora que las chicas estaban ocupadas se le había caído el acto de novio gay y la expresión en su rostro le era completamente familiar.

Él no estaba mirando, estaba observando. Algo hizo clic en el cerebro de John y entonces él supo que era lo que Sherlock quería que hiciera. Había algo entre estar con estas dos mujeres, algo en lo que ellos estaban involucrados, y el tema principal de esta excursión era recoger información. El trabajo de John era distraerlas o ser una distracción, de esa manera, Sherlock podía conseguir la información que necesitaba.

Bien. Podía hacer esto. A diferencia de todas- las jodidas- situaciones-en las que Sherlock - con frecuencia- lo colocaba, ésta estaba resultando ser bastante agradable.

Abby había desabrochado sus pantalones y ahora se encontraba tirando de ellos hacia afuera, levantó las caderas para zafarse de ellos y los pantalones cayeron hasta sus rodillas. Él ya estaba medio duro, pero la visión de ella sentada entre sus piernas fue suficiente para terminar de hacer el trabajo. La boca de Clara estaba ocupada en su cuello ahora, sus manos acariciando su pecho desnudo, el cabello de Abby rozó sus muslos justo antes de sentir su polla envuelta en el calor húmedo.

No pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios. Realmente había pasado bastante tiempo. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza, los dedos luchando para sostenerse del cuero suave del sofá. Trató de mantener el control de sus sentidos, trató de mantener su mente en la tarea de durar el tiempo suficiente para que Sherlock consiguiera lo que necesitaba. No es que fuera muy difícil, particularmente, la idea de parecer un hombre precoz frente a su mejor amigo pero, no era muy atractiva.

La boca de Clara se trasladó a su pecho y se las arregló para abrir los ojos. Le tomó un momento poder enfocarse en Sherlock nuevamente, pero necesitaba anclarse a tierra de alguna manera. Había fuego en la mirada de Sherlock, un calor de la clase que John nunca le había visto dirigir a otra persona. Fue sorprendente, pero no tanto como la chispa que se encendió en alguna parte del vientre de John, cuando los ojos de Sherlock se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba hasta encontrarse con él.

Abby hizo algo con su lengua, luego sus ojos se volvieron hacia atrás en su cabeza y jadeó. Había una mano en la base de su pene y otra acunando sus testículos, otra pellizcó uno de sus pezones, ¡¿Cómo diablos Sherlock había logrado todo esto cuando John ni siquiera podía encontrar a alguien que le hiciera una maldita paja de la forma regular?!

Concentración, concentración, concentración. Abrió los ojos y encontró la mirada de Sherlock de nuevo. Las sensaciones arrancadas de su cuerpo eran intensas, pero había algo increíblemente caliente en ser visto de esta manera. Se preguntó si Sherlock había hecho esto antes, si se habría puesto a sí mismo en esta situación, dejando el control fuera de su propio cuerpo.

Las bocas de ambas chicas estaban sobre su pene ahora, y eso era algo para tachar de su lista de deseos, porque _en serio. _Pasó sus dedos entre las dos cabelleras, tratando de aguantar un poco más. Sherlock cambió de postura y John levantó la vista para ver que sus ojos se habían estrechado. John dejó caer sus manos hacia los lados otra vez y Sherlock sonrió ligeramente. Así que ésa era una regla. No tocar. Sólo sentir.

Y joder, las sensaciones. Ya no se trataba de permanecer tranquilo, ya no estaba tratando de contenerse. Una boca estaba tragando hábilmente la cabeza de su polla y la otra estaba chupando una de sus bolas. Luego, un dedo resbaladizo presionó justo detrás y sintió la presión en sus testículos alcanzar el punto de no retorno.

Gruñó en advertencia, luego, estaba siendo besado mientras su alma era absorbida a través de su polla. Dios, la última chica con la que había estado ni siquiera había querido que se viniera en su boca, y Abby no estaba dejándolo ir, siguió chupándosela, incluso después de que terminara.

Clara dejó su boca y se lanzó por la de ella. "Eso fue tremendamente caliente", susurró, sosteniendo el rostro de Abby en sus manos. "Eres tan jodidamente hermosa." Comenzaron a besarse justo en el regazo de John.

Se comenzó a sentir débil estando junto a ellas, preguntándose si podría levantársele de nuevo. Oh, demonios, incluso si no podía, ¿Tal vez lo dejarían ver? Eso podría alimentar sus fantasías durante años.

No pudo evitar sonreírle a Sherlock, cuyo rostro estaba en modo observación una vez más. Todo lo que hubiera estado buscando, John esperaba que lo hubiera encontrado. Por otro lado, si tuvieran que volver mañana por la noche para hacer un poco más de "investigación", John pensó que probablemente podría someterse a las penurias.

Sherlock se apartó de la pared y se acercó al sofá, volviendo en el personaje mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de John y plantándole un beso en la mejilla. En medio de la bruma provocada por el alcohol y el orgasmo inducido, John no logró reaccionar en lo absoluto.

"¿Feliz, cariño?" dijo Sherlock, sus labios rozando el oído de John de una manera que era decididamente agradable. "¿Es esto lo que querías?"

"Sí. Dios, sí." Las chicas rompieron su beso y le sonrieron. Sherlock rió y John empezó a preguntarse cuando había aterrizado en esa especie de realidad alternativa. Porque, ¿Ésta cosa? No pudo haberle pasado a él

"Eso fue muy divertido", dijo Clara mientras se ponía de pie y tiraba de Abby hacía ella. Ambas entrelazaron sus brazos alrededor de la otra.

"Él tiene una polla preciosa", dijo Abby. "Gracias por compartirlo."

John no estaba seguro de si estaba sonrojando por el elogio o era porque los dedos de Sherlock estaban acariciando la curva de su oreja.

"De nada".

"Cuando quieran", agregó John, eso le valió una pequeña bofetada en la mejilla por parte de Sherlock.

Abby y Clara rieron y enderezaron su ropa antes de salir. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Sherlock se apartó, poniendo un poco de espacio entre ellos en el sofá.

John parpadeó ante la repentina pérdida de calor y luego se dio cuenta de que sus vaqueros aún estaban alrededor de sus tobillos. Se los subió lo más rápido que pudo, consciente de que Sherlock le estaba mirando.

"Supongo que, ¿hemos terminado aquí?" dijo mientras se ponía de pie, un poco tambaleante.

"Mmmm," Sherlock respondió, al parecer, ahora en modo de procesamiento.

John se recostó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. La habitación girando un poco, pero de buena manera. Lo distraía del caos dentro de su cabeza.

"Tenemos que conseguir un taxi."

John se sentó y parpadeó; Sherlock ya estaba de pie junto a la puerta, enrollándose la bufanda alrededor de su cuello. "Claro, por supuesto."

El aire frío de afuera le aclaró un poco la cabeza. En el momento en que se deslizó en el asiento trasero del taxi, la curiosidad de John estaba a punto de matarlo.

"Espero que hayas encontrado lo que estabas buscando al ir allí."

La sonrisa de Sherlock era enigmática. "Tengo un poco más de investigación por hacer, pero fue muy esclarecedor, sí."

El silencio se extendió entre ellos y John suspiró. A veces era como una piedra. "Así que, ¿Cuál es el caso?"

"¿Qué caso?"

John frunció el ceño. "Este caso, en el que estás trabajando. ¿Cuándo vas a decirme al respecto? ¿Qué estamos buscando?"

"No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, John."

"Pero... ¿Entonces qué fue todo eso?" En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios, todo encajó por sí mismo en su mente. La ira que lo invadió fue sorprendentemente intensa. "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Esto era parte de tu experimento? ¡¿Me estás hablando en serio?!"

Sherlock lo miró, aparentemente sorprendido por su reacción. "Miraste mis datos esta tarde. Asumí que habías atado cabos."

"Por supuesto que no lo he hecho, ¡soy un idiota!, ¿recuerdas?" Apretó las manos contra su cara. "No puedo creer que me pusieras en esa situación, yo sólo -" Su voz descendió hasta ser un susurro. "¡Ellas no utilizaron preservativo!"

"Sí, me sorprendió que no hicieras un escándalo por eso, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que había un cajón lleno de suministros en la mesa."

"¿Cómo iba a saber eso?"

"Era un club de sexo, John. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a tener los cajones de las habitaciones privadas?"

La furia corriendo por las venas de John fue atemperada con la vergüenza, porque él realmente debería haberse dado cuenta de dónde estaban. Él simplemente había seguido ciegamente a Sherlock como un perrito obediente, como siempre hacía. "¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpido?" gimió. Oyó una toma de aliento a su izquierda y levantó una mano. "Fue retórico."

Retomaron el resto del camino hasta su departamento en silencio. John saltó del taxi y corrió hasta la puerta del 221B. Estaría condenado si dejaba que Sherlock le hiciera pagar la tarifa. Subió por las escaleras, atravesando la puerta y entrando en la cocina. Buscó a tientas a través del contenido de la nevera, algo seguro y bebible, tomando finalmente un pequeño contenedor de jugo que él sabía, había comprado por sí mismo. Se apoyó en la mesa resoplando, y esperó.

Sherlock apenas había tenido la oportunidad de colgar su abrigo antes de que John se le fuera encima.

"Me llevaste a un club de sexo sin decírmelo, me emborrachaste, y luego me condujiste hasta un escenario sexual sin mi consentimiento."

El rostro de Sherlock cayó un poco antes de que la plácida máscara de indiferencia se instalara en su lugar otra vez.

"Fue consentido. Hablamos de ello."

"Sherlock, me emborrachaste, por lo que, por definición, hacía a mi consentimiento algo dudoso en el mejor de los casos."

"Pero había una palabra de seguridad, y no la usamos."

"Oh, ¿_Eso_ era lo que hicimos justo en el último minuto? Joder, Sherlock."

John vació la caja de cartón del jugo y la desechó antes de avanzar hacia él. Sherlock retrocedió un paso, un destello de miedo en su rostro que John encontró con gran satisfacción. Sintió el impulso de pegarle, empujarle, hacerle ver cuán enojado estaba John.

Pero, maldita sea, era Sherlock y, a pesar de ser un genio, también podía ser un completo idiota. John frotó su frente con una mano y suspiró.

"Siéntate. Tenemos que hablar de esto."

Sherlock asintió con la cabeza, no del todo tranquilo con el contacto visual. Se movió hasta sentarse en un sillón, metiendo las piernas debajo de él. Parecía un chico que acababa de ser atrapado y John tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. Se sentó en la silla frente a Sherlock y se inclinó hacia delante, los codos sobre las rodillas.

"Lo que hiciste esta noche fue por lo menos poco ético. ¿Lo entiendes?"

"Pero lo disfrutaste."

"Eso no viene al caso. Mira, no me opongo a participar en este loco experimento tuyo, pero no me puedes mantener en la oscuridad con algo así. Tienes que ser honesto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sherlock miró sus manos por un momento antes de levantar la vista al final. "De acuerdo."

"¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

Sherlock hizo un sonido de frustración. "Por supuesto que lo entiendo. No volverá a suceder."

Los labios de John se torcieron ligeramente. "No lo entiendes para nada, ¿verdad?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Entonces ilumíname, por favor."

"Me gustaría que ocurriera de nuevo. De hecho, estaría decepcionado si no pasara." No pudo evitar sonreír al ver la expresión de total confusión en el rostro de Sherlock. "Entiendo que esto es un experimento. Estoy bien con eso. Quieres entender cómo funciona el sexo, cómo la gente responde a los estímulos sexuales."

"No la gente, John. _Tú. _"

John sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, pero se obligó a sostenerle la mirada a Sherlock. "Sólo yo. Está bien. Y en contra de mi mejor juicio, de alguna manera todavía estoy muy bien con eso. Incluso voy a ser un participante entusiasta. Pero solo si eres honesto conmigo."

Había algo extraño en los ojos de Sherlock otra vez, algo que John sólo pudo identificar como calor. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se instaló de manera incómoda cerca de otra parte de su anatomía.

"De acuerdo." La expresión de Sherlock era casi depredadora ahora. "¿Continuamos mañana por la noche?"

John asintió con la cabeza. "Mañana por la noche."

Sherlock sonrió y se dejó caer en la silla, juntando los dedos. Empezando a planear.

John tragó. ¿En qué exactamente se estaba metiendo?

* * *

**¡TADA! Espero sinceramente que si leyeron esto, les haya gustado. Mi ortografía es un asco, así que espero no haberlo arruinado – y si lo hice, espero que no mucho- , porque este fic, así todo sexoso, es de mis favoritos, y me encanta el final :D así que espérenlo con ansias, son ocho capítulos, y es probable que actualice entre semana (aprovechando los huecos laborales), por ser una traducción, no sé si es correcto que solicite reviews, pero consideren que esto me animaría mucho, son capítulos largos y las ganas menguan si a nadie parece gustarle ;_; así que, ¿Comentarios?**

**18/12/13 Editado**

**N.T.: Un buen amigo-novio-casi esposo, acepto leerse todo y corregir la ortografía y etc etc, me ha hecho llorar con todos los errores que encontró XD, espero que ahora este mejor, sigue estar sin betear propiamente dicho.**


	2. THE RIDE

******18/12/13 Editado**

**Título Original :** A Cure for Boredom

**Autora :** emmagrant01

**Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista _Reapersun_, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación. Capítulo sin betear, cualquier horror ortográfico es enteramente mi culpa.

Dedicado a **AnLy Drew** :3

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2 : THE RIDE**

* * *

"Tenía doce años. Se llamaba Sonya. Ella era uno o dos años mayor que yo. Estábamos en una fiesta en casa de alguien; no puedo recordar el motivo de la celebración. Estaba sentado con algunos compañeros, todos compartiendo una botella de cerveza que alguien había tomado de la nevera de sus padres, y luego ella solo estaba frente a mí. Me dijo que fuera con ella y todos mis compañeros decían _oooooh_ o algo así, pero no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando." John hizo una pausa para tomar un trago de la botella de cerveza en su mano. "Me llevó a otra habitación y cerró la puerta, estaba oscuro y apenas podía verla. Me empujó contra la puerta - ella era mucho más alta que yo pero, todas las chicas lo eran a esa edad - y me preguntó si alguna vez había besado a alguien, ni siquiera recuerdo si me las arreglé para responderle; estaba tan sorprendido y entonces ella me besó." Se volvió hacia donde Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá. "Eso es todo, de verdad."

"¿Qué pensaste en ese momento?"

John se encogió de hombros. "Recuerdo que tuve un poco de asco al principio, siendo honesto. No me había percatado hasta ese momento de que las personas utilizaban sus lenguas cuando se besaban. "

"¿Qué te hizo sentir?"

"Encendido después de que superé la cosa de la lengua. Estaba duro y tenía miedo de que ella se diera cuenta, y traté de alejarme de ella. Creo que ella pensó que no me gustaba. Eventualmente dejó de besarme y me dejó allí en la oscuridad con una seria erección".

"¿Querías tener sexo con ella?"

".. Sí. Bueno, no, es decir, sabía cómo funcionaba el sexo - teóricamente, como sea- pero estaba aterrorizado de las niñas. Después de eso, estuve por un tiempo muy feliz de fantasear con ellas a la distancia." Apuró la cerveza y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina por otra.

"¿Por qué tenías miedo de las niñas?" Preguntó Sherlock, su voz aún tenía el timbre dirigido para alguien que estuviera sentado a un metro de él.

John rodó los ojos mientras buscaba otra cerveza en la nevera. Ah, la última botella, tendría que ir a buscar más. Por supuesto, todavía era temprano, y por lo que él sabía, iban a salir en la noche. Razón por la cual ya estaba bebiendo a esa hora. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar la espera sobrio.

Destapó la botella y regresó de nuevo a la silla, pensando cómo responder a esa pregunta. "No sé a qué le tenía miedo. Parece extraño ahora."

"No lo es. Las mujeres asustan lo suficiente a los adultos; como adolescentes me imagino que resultaría completamente aterrador."

John no sabía si Sherlock estaba bromeando o no. "Tuve dieciséis años antes de volver a besar a otra chica. Me llevó cuatro años completos reunir el coraje".

"Eso es increíblemente decepcionante, tengo que decir."

John se volvió para mirarlo. "¿Decepcionante?"

"Me imaginé que eras un joven bastante sórdido. Me duele saber lo mucho que me equivoqué."

"¿Imaginabas que estaría acostándome con todas las chicas de la escuela a la edad de quince o algo así? Definitivamente no." John hizo una pausa. "Espera, ¿Por qué pensabas eso?"

Sherlock no respondió, en su lugar miró el techo.

"¿Hablaste con mis amigos de la escuela?"

"No. ¿Debería?"

"Probablemente no me recuerden."

"Me resulta difícil creer que alguien pueda olvidarte, John."

"Sucede que soy muy fácil de olvidar. Pregúntale a mi serie de ex-novias". John hizo una pausa para tomar un trago. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"¿Yo qué?"

"¿Cuándo fue tu primer beso?" Dejó el _asumiendo que tuviste uno_ permanecer implícito.

"Esto no es sobre mí. Es acerca de ti."

"No lo pregunto para recopilar datos. Pregunto porque estoy interesado."

"¿Por qué estás interesado?"

"No tengo idea. De hecho, se vuelve menos interesante cada segundo. No importa." John arañó la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza, pelando las esquinas hacia atrás ligeramente. El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante varios minutos, y fue extrañamente agradable. Con lo exasperante que un compañero de piso como Sherlock podía ser, estaba bien poder sentarse en silencio como ahora y simplemente pasar el rato.

Eventualmente Sherlock se sentó y abrió su ordenador portátil. John terminó su cerveza al ritmo de las teclas siendo presionadas, tratando de resistir la tentación de preguntarle a Sherlock qué estaba haciendo. Tenía la fuerte sospecha de que tenía que ver con el experimento.

"¿Quieres pedir comida para llevar?" Preguntó al fin. "Tengo antojo de tailandés."

"No tengo hambre".

"Por supuesto que no. Pero traeré del curry que te gusta, en caso de que cambies de opinión."

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la puerta, tomando su abrigo de la silla en la que lo había colgado antes. Miró hacia atrás una vez más, pero Sherlock estaba completamente concentrado en el brillo de la pantalla frente a él.

* * *

"Necesitas alistarte", dijo Sherlock cuando salió de su dormitorio. John levantó la vista de la tele para verlo abotonarse los puños de la camisa azul oscuro.

El aleteo que finalmente había disminuido en el vientre de John volvió a empezar. "¿Nos vamos pronto?"

"Ahora, de hecho." Los ojos de Sherlock lo recorrieron. "Camisa blanca, corbata, jeans, zapatillas y una chaqueta. Nada de lujos; informal está bien."

John tragó. "De acuerdo. Sólo voy a... bien." Buscó a tientas el control remoto y presionó el botón de apagado, poniendo la habitación en penumbras. Encontró su camino a las escaleras y subió, atravesó la puerta y sacó la ropa que pensó sería suficiente. Se cambió rápidamente y finalmente se volvió para mirarse en el espejo colgado en la parte trasera de la puerta.

"¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?" susurró mientras se anudaba la corbata. Él iba básicamente a echar un polvo, después de todo. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso con eso?

* * *

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el trayecto insoportablemente largo del taxi. John no estaba seguro de sentirse aliviado o preocupado. Tenían que hablar de lo que iba a suceder – lo tuvo muy claro la noche pasada - pero Sherlock no había mostrado ningún indicio de querer hablar de ello en lo absoluto. No fue hasta que estaban de pie frente a la puerta del club que John finalmente tomó a Sherlock por el brazo y lo llevó aparte.

"Tenemos que hablar".

Sherlock lo miró instantáneamente molesto. "Creo que lo discutimos la otra noche."

"La honestidad, ¿recuerdas? Necesito saber lo que..." John tuvo que obligarse a mirar Sherlock a los ojos. "Lo que esperas de mí."

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon. "No entiendo."

"Cierto. Así que." John pasó una mano por su cabello y respiró hondo antes de continuar. "Éste es tu experimento, por lo que tú tomas las decisiones. Estoy bien con eso, pero si tienes algunas... reglas que deseas que siga, ahora es un buen momento para decírmelo. "

Sherlock lo miró fijamente durante un momento, como si estuviera considerándolo, y luego asintió con la cabeza. "Te necesito para que sigas mis instrucciones de manera precisa en todo momento, sin dudar. Si te sientes incómodo con lo que se te pide hacer o algo de lo que está pasando, utiliza la palabra de seguridad. De otra manera asumo que tengo tu consentimiento. Nuestra cubierta es que somos pareja, así que debes actuar de acuerdo a ello, pero no exageres. No eliges a tus compañeros, ése es mi trabajo. No esperes poder elegir qué harán por ti ni cuándo. Es importante para los propósitos de la recopilación de datos que no seas consciente de lo que está por venir, así que no te voy a explicar nada, incluso si preguntas".

"Está bien." John tragó, eso era un poco más de lo que esperaba, ciertamente.

"Y no toques", continuó Sherlock. "Ellas pueden tocarte, pero tú no las vas a tocar. "

"¿Por qué no?"

Sherlock no respondió, sin embargo. Abrió la puerta del club e indicó con un gesto de cabeza a John para que caminara a través de ella.

"Me siento muchísimo mejor ahora", murmuró John. Forzó una sonrisa tensa y entró por la puerta.

Se dirigieron hacia la barra de nuevo. John pidió una cerveza y bebió un tercio de ella de una vez.

"Pensé que el alcohol interfería con tu consentimiento", dijo Sherlock suavemente, su boca tan cerca de la oreja derecha de John que él podía sentir el aliento caliente contra su piel.

"¿Estás bromeando? _Necesito_ un trago después de todo esto." Suspiró y observó la habitación, aunque era esencialmente inútil. Sherlock bien podría haber dicho _no mires_ para todo lo que él pudiera haber hecho.

"Termina tu bebida y ve abajo, habitación cinco. Nos vemos allí dentro de poco." Sherlock se dirigió a la multitud, dejando a John parado en el bar, solo.

Apuró su cerveza y decidió encontrar el baño de camino. Había medio esperado encontrar gente teniendo relaciones sexuales en los cubículos, pero todo estaba tranquilo. Supuso que no había mucha necesidad cuando habían habitaciones privadas para ese propósito cerca.

Perdió la noción del tiempo en la habitación número cinco. No podía conseguir señal en su teléfono y no había mucho más que hacer que sentarse y esperar. Esta habitación era similar a la última, aunque un poco más pequeña. El sofá era más pequeño y había una silla junto a la puerta, casi como si se hubiera colocado allí precisamente para que alguien viera.

Y a Sherlock, al parecer, le gustaba ver. Eso estaba claro.

La puerta se abrió sin avisar, encontrándolo de pie. Sherlock cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, mirando a John.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó John después de unos segundos de silencio insoportable.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sherlock se curvaron un poco, y justo en ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta. Se apartó y se volvió para abrir.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de John era aquel vídeo de Britney Spears con el que solía masturbarse culpablemente en sus tiempos de universidad. La mujer que ahora se apoyó en el marco de la puerta parecía ir exactamente con ese estilo de colegiala traviesa, con trenzas rubias, falda corta a cuadros, calcetines blancos largos hasta las rodillas y una camisa a la que le faltaban demasiados botones para ser reglamentario. Ella le lanzó una mirada ardiente, entregando a Sherlock su bolso - la expresión resultante de molestia en su rostro era casi una distracción - y se dirigió directamente a través de la habitación hasta cruzar sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de John.

_Oh, Dios mío. _Esto era. _Dios._

"Estaba jugando verdad o desafío, y ¿sabes lo que tu novio me desafió a hacer?"

"Darme un-" John comenzó y luego sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. "Ah, no. No tengo idea." (*)

Ella sonrió y le dio un empujón, cayendo duro en el sofá. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas y se subió a su regazo, su falda corta levantada para mostrar sus bragas de algodón blanco debajo. Ella se acurrucó en su regazo, el calor de su coño presionando correctamente su pene, que se forzó contra varias capas de tela para saludar. Ella se movió un poco, ganándose un quejido de John, luego agarró su corbata con una mano y tiró de él hacia ella.

"Él me desafió a conseguir que te corrieras sólo besándote. ¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?"

Él quería preguntar, _¿Realmente te lo dijo así? _Ya que no era una combinación de palabras que podía imaginar saliendo de la boca de Sherlock.

Lo que en realidad dijo fue: "Pienso que es probable que puedas, sí." Un poco más jadeante de lo que pretendía, pero qué demonios.

Ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los suyos, apenas un ligero contacto, luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Voy a engañarlo un poco, si está bien para ti. " Movió sus caderas ligeramente, moviéndose contra él, haciéndole gemir.

Sí, definitivamente iba a funcionar.

Sus labios se rozaron de nuevo, la boca abierta, su aliento mezclado con algún tipo de licor de fresa que hizo que esta cosa pareciera aún más picante. Se quedaron así durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo, no besándose realmente, sólo respirando entre sí mientras ella se mecía contra él de una manera que esperaba Sherlock no notara. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños a los costados, era lo único que podía hacer para no tomar el control y jalarla con fuerza contra él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en los cojines del sofá, despejando su mente por completo. Sin pensar. Sólo sintiendo. Únicamente sintiendo.

La punta de su lengua rozó la suya y suspiró con ese breve contacto. Su lengua lo rodeó antes de desaparecer de nuevo y empezar a besar su boca suavemente, tirando de sus labios y pasando su lengua por la piel sensible justo dentro. Él trató de profundizar el beso, pero ella se apartó con una pequeña risita.

"No quieres que se acabe tan rápido, ¿Verdad John?"

"No." Era más un gemido que una palabra.

Después de un minuto de burlas por fin lo besó correctamente y el aprecio por su lengua se multiplicó por diez. Había besado chicas que parecían más interesadas en inspeccionar sus amígdalas más que cualquier otra cosa, pero esta mujer estaba follando expertamente su boca con nada más que su lengua. Ella estaba presionando su coño contra su polla en pequeños círculos ahora, llegando a un ritmo que era claramente más para ella que para él. No que le importara, cualquier tipo de fricción haría el truco en este punto.

Ella capturó su lengua entre sus labios y lo chupó suavemente mientras agitaba la lengua alrededor de la punta, gimió. Dios, qué no daría por tener esa lengua en otro lugar. Se las arregló para atrapar su lengua y luego movió la propia contra la de ella mientras chupaba, ella gimió y se apretó contra él. Sus besos expertos se convirtieron en gemidos con la boca abierta y él fue momentáneamente sorprendido por la intensidad del mismo. Apenas era consciente de que iba a venirse, pero lo único que podía hacer era dejarse ir.

Dejarse ir, se lo diría luego a Sherlock, era un término bastante apropiado .

Ella dejó de moverse justo cuando estaba a punto de venirse y él empujó en su contra. Ella captó la indirecta y empezó a moverse de nuevo, presionó su frente contra él susurrándole aliento. No lo necesitaba.

"Oh mierda, oh Dios, eso es... ahí... puto _infierno_." Las palabras salían como incoherentes gemidos después de eso. Ella todavía estaba montándolo después de haberse corrido, y luego ella se vino de nuevo - algo que, francamente, no estaba seguro si era físicamente posible hasta ese momento -. Ella colapsó contra él, ambos sonrojados y John sudando en esa maldita chaqueta.

Estaba completamente vestido, por el amor de Dios. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

Miró por encima del hombro sonriéndole a Sherlock, pero vio de inmediato que la molestia emanaba de él en oleadas, que eran prácticamente visibles a cualquier ojo. John suspiró.

"Eso no era lo que se suponía iba a suceder," Sherlock escupió después de que su huésped hubiera recogido su bolso y se fuera. Se dejó caer en el sofá junto a John con casi un puchero en el rostro. "Le dije que sólo podía besarte. Todo este experimento fue una pérdida de tiempo."

John pasó una mano por su cara. Todavía se sentía un poco disperso. "Oh, yo no diría eso."

"Sí, bueno. Claramente lo disfrutaste."

"Jesús, Sherlock, ni siquiera estoy seguro de qué es lo que querías que pasara, pero ¿En serio? Tuve un orgasmo con la ropa puesta. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella tuvo _dos_. Eso fue malditamente increíble y sin duda lo suficientemente bueno para la hoja de cálculo. "

"Ese no es el punto."

John negó con la cabeza... "Por supuesto que no, ilumíname: ¿Cuál es exactamente el punto, si no es observarme teniendo relaciones sexuales con varias mujeres y analizar... lo que sea que estés analizando?"

"Puede que solo sea sexo para ti, pero es ciencia para mí. Este tipo de recolección de datos requiere de un cuidadoso control o la información es esencialmente inútil."

John sonrió. "Ah, por supuesto. Puedo ver el verdadero problema ahora."

"Entonces _ilumíname,_ ¿no?"

"Tú puedes controlarme, pero no puedes controlar a cualquier otra persona que camine por esa puerta. No es posible. Así que vas a tener que encontrar una manera de lidiar con un cierto grado de imprevisibilidad en este experimento. Y maldita sea si yo no voy a disfrutar viendo eso".

Sherlock negó con la cabeza. "Eso es completamente perverso."

"Mira quién habla." John levantó una ceja y fue recompensado con un gesto grosero. Se echó a reír.

* * *

Sherlock había conseguido un taxi mientras John se limpiaba en el baño, y viajaron en silencio durante la primera mitad del camino a Baker Street.

"Quince", dijo Sherlock, por fin, sorprendiendo a John y sacándolo de sus propios enredados pensamientos.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Mi primer beso."

"Oh." Este era un interesante giro en los acontecimientos. "¿Cómo pasó?"

"Fue en la escuela. Estoy seguro de que lo hizo por una apuesta. Ella nunca me habló de nuevo, al menos."

"Eso fue malo, ¿verdad?" John bromeó e inmediatamente se arrepintió. "Quiero decir, no, no quise decir -"

"Fue todo totalmente horrible. Alejé la idea de mí durante años."

"Lo siento."

"No lo hagas."

Los ojos de John se estrecharon. "Pero eso implica que algo te puso en ello de nuevo, ¿no?"

Sherlock miró por la ventana y no contestó. John vio el flash rítmico de las farolas en su cara durante casi un minuto antes de volver a perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

John pasó toda la tarde fuera del departamento, sólo volvió a Baker Street cuando estuvo demasiado oscuro como para pasar por alto el hecho de que el día había terminado. Sherlock estaba en el sofá, como siempre, mirando la pantalla de su ordenador portátil con la luz mínima.

"¿Vamos a salir?" preguntó John mientras se quitaba la chaqueta.

"Sí". Él no levantó la vista, no es que John esperara que lo hiciera.

"El caso es que... quiero decir, ¿Hay algo que quieras que... me ponga o...?" John cerró sus ojos por un segundo completo. Esto todavía era increíblemente incómodo.

"Lo que quieras está bien esta noche. Te vas a quitar todo tan pronto como lleguemos, así que no importa."

John lo miró boquiabierto por un momento, pero no le devolvió la mirada. "Está bien."

Tomar un trago era absolutamente necesario. Rebuscó en la pequeña colección de licores que había amasado y terminó con algo mitad vodka y mitad jugo cítrico. Fue terrible, sin embargo, renunció cuando ya estaba a la mitad y bebió una cerveza en su lugar.

Vio la tele durante un par de horas, perdiéndose en un maratón de _Gran Hermano_. Irónico, que: por primera vez sentía algo así como simpatía por los concursantes y su situación. Miraba a Sherlock ocasionalmente, pero el hombre no se había movido del lugar. John se preguntó cuándo había comido por última vez.

No preguntó cuándo saldrían, no tenía sentido. Sherlock le diría cuando fuera la hora, y John le seguiría ciegamente a cualquier situación sexual que hubiera logrado establecer. John no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía, si tenía un plan y lo organizaba todo con antelación, o si no era más que un vago conjunto de parámetros y Sherlock encontraba a alguien adecuado cuando llegaran. Pero realmente no importaba: confiaba en Sherlock para esto. Dios le ayude.

* * *

"Así que este club al que hemos estado yendo, es un club privado, ¿no es así?"

"Lo es," Sherlock respondió, mirando por la ventana del taxi.

"Caro, me imagino"

"Por supuesto."

John frunció el ceño. "Realmente no compraste una membresía para este club, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pedí una prestada."

"¿Quién te -?" John comenzó y luego hizo una mueca. "Oh, no me lo digas."

Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron en una sonrisa. "Los intereses de mi hermano son bastante variados."

"Dios, ojalá no hubiera preguntado," dijo John, volviéndose para mirar por la ventana por un momento. Un pensamiento se le ocurrió y giró su cabeza de regreso "Cuando dices _prestado_, ¿Quieres decir que la robaste, no? ¿Al igual que el pase de acceso?"

"No, no me ha perdonado eso todavía. Esta vez fue honestamente prestado."

"¿Y le dijiste... qué, exactamente?"

El teléfono de Sherlock sonó y éste lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta para mirar la pantalla. Una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios y texteó algo antes de guardar el teléfono de nuevo. "La verdad, por supuesto."

John tragó." ¿Y eso es…?"

El suspiro de Sherlock fue largo y sufrido. "Que estoy llevando a cabo una serie de experimentos sobre la sexualidad humana, con tu ayuda."

John sintió la sangre de su cara drenarse. "Fantástico."

"Yo esperaba que él se negara pero parecía bastante contento con ello, en realidad. No tengo idea de por qué."

John apenas resistió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la ventanilla del taxi. Ahora Mycroft probablemente pensaba que él y Sherlock estaban teniendo sexo pervertido en grupo, _juntos_, en un club al que Mycroft pertenecía y - _oh Dios._

"¿Crees que nos está espiando?"

"Por supuesto que sí", respondió Sherlock. Se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a John. "¿Te molesta?"

John resopló. "Oh no, nada. La idea de tu hermano sabiendo exactamente la cantidad de sexo que tengo y con quién, me excita un poco, la verdad. ¿Deberíamos prescindir de acompañantes e invitarlo a unirse a nosotros? "

Sherlock rodó los ojos, pero luego se quedó pensativo, para horror de John. "Hay un espacio más público en un nivel diferente del club. Podríamos -."

"No," dijo John, un poco más brusco de lo que pretendía. Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y John suspiró. Así que ahí es a donde se dirigía. "Todavía no, de todos modos."

La expresión de Sherlock cambió otra vez y asintió con la cabeza. Por cuadragésima vez en los últimos días, John se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

* * *

"Habitación siete, " Sherlock dijo en cuanto entraron al club. " ¿A menos que necesites una copa primero? "

"No, estoy bien. Habitación siete."

No fue hasta que estuvo dentro de la habitación y examinó los muebles - dos sillas frente a frente, una sin brazos - que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle a Sherlock qué debería esperar esta noche. No es que Sherlock se lo hubiera dicho, pero John había obedecido ciegamente. Eso debería preocuparle, pero realmente, ¿cómo era de diferente a cualquier otra parte de su vida? John se hacía cargo cuando parecía necesario, pero la mayoría del tiempo hacía lo que le dijera, incluso cuando lo que le decía no tenía sentido.

Y en realidad, nada de esto tenía sentido. Suponiendo que las cosas siguieran esta noche como lo habían hecho, habría tenido más relaciones sexuales en los últimos dos días que las que él había tenido en los últimos años, y cada momento no sólo había sido organizado por Sherlock , había sido observado – no, _totalmente examinado_- por él también. Eso debería haber alejado a John, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Había esperado encontrarlo raro, tal vez incluso más extraño de lo que podría imaginar, pero por ahora, parecía haberse hecho a la idea de disfrutar del momento.

La puerta se abrió y entró una pareja, riendo con los brazos enroscados alrededor uno del otro. Le tomó un momento a John reconocer a uno de ellos como Sherlock.

"Y entonces él dijo '¿Quieres que te ponga eso dónde?' y yo -" La mujer que hasta ese momento había estado envuelta alrededor de Sherlock se detuvo bruscamente y se quedó mirando John. "Bueno, entonces. Hola." Sus ojos brillaban.

Él nunca había oído un _hola _sonar tan claramente como un _por favor cógeme_. Se soltó de Sherlock y se acercó hasta estar delante de John. Tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, la cara en forma de corazón, y sus ojos de un tono sorprendente e improbable de verde. Brillantes botas negras con puntiagudos tacones cubrían sus piernas hasta los muslos. Estaba vestida, o más bien, metida en un mini-vestido de látex rojo que no sólo amenazaba con no cubrir su trasero, sino que apenas contenía sus pechos. Ella pasaba de la masiva falla de vestuario, y John ya estaba medio duro.

Echó un vistazo a Sherlock, que había dejado caer el acto del borracho y se estaba instalando en el modo de observación ahora que la atención ya no se centraba en él.

Ella extendió la mano y acarició con un dedo la mejilla de John, luego, cogió su barbilla con una mano. "Él me explicó todo. Lástima la regla de no tocar. Me hubiera encantado saber lo que esa lengua puede hacer. "Ella presionó su pulgar entre sus labios y él hizo todo lo posible para mostrarle exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento antes de abrirse de nuevo, ahora oscuros. Sus labios eran del mismo tono de rojo que su vestido.

"Vamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo?" Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sin apartar los ojos de John dijo, "Desabróchame, ¿puedes, Sherlock?"

Sherlock lució momentáneamente aturdido para el deleite de John, luego, dio un paso adelante y buscó la cremallera en la nuca de su cuello. Él lo bajó lentamente, si era porque fuera difícil o para aumentar el suspenso, no estaba claro. Se quitó el traje de látex despacio, revelando ropa interior diminuta hecha de satén rojo y encaje negro, e hizo un sonido no muy diferente al de un ronroneo mientras salía del vestido. La combinación de botas, encaje, satén y pálida piel color crema era algo por lo que John antes hubiera pagado sólo para ver en línea.

Caminó hacia John y apretó un dedo contra su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás en una de las sillas. A continuación, ella se extendió en la otra, enganchando sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la silla y extendiendo sus muslos ampliamente.

"¿Se te permite hablar?" Preguntó, deslizando sus dedos bajo las bragas de satén, tocándose.

John movió sus ojos hacia Sherlock, quien negó con la cabeza. John se volvió para mirarla y ella se echó a reír.

"Te mantiene a raya ¿no es así? No puedo decir que lo culpo" Ella suspiró y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran cuando sus dedos rodearon las bragas. John se retorció en su asiento y apretó las manos en puños. Ella sonrió y abrió los ojos, lanzándole una mirada ardiente. "Tú me muestras el tuyo y yo te muestro el mío." Frunció el ceño, desconcertado por un momento. Ella se lamió los labios. "Desnúdate, John. Ahora mismo."

Se sentó y se sacó el jersey por encima de la cabeza, luego, se desabrochó la camisa que tenía debajo. Se levantó y desabrochó los pantalones, dejándolos caer, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que debería haber desatado sus zapatos primero. Un incómodo minuto más tarde, él estaba de pie delante de ella vestido con nada más que con una tienda de campaña como boxer.

"Esos también", dijo ella.

John exhaló temblorosamente. Había estado desnudo delante de Sherlock antes e incluso lo había visto con una erección, pero el número de veces que había estado de pie delante de _alguien,_ desnudo y excitado era muy pequeño. Había algo en ese momento que se sentía como cruzar otra línea, y John descubrió que no podía tomarlo a la ligera.

"Por lo que puedo ver no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte", dijo con una sonrisa. "Incluso te voy a dejar dar un vistazo, si quieres." Ella hizo a un lado las bragas, dejando a la vista su entrepierna y presionó dos dedos en su vagina, lentamente.

John se quitó los calzoncillos como si tuvieran fuego.

"Buen chico. Ahora siéntate. Y no te toques todavía."

Él se acomodó en la silla y agarró los lados del asiento, hundiendo los dedos en el cuero gastado. Ella deslizó las bragas por sus muslos y las dejó colgando de una bota, luego, enganchó sus rodillas sobre los brazos de la silla una vez más.

" Oh, si tan sólo tuvieras permitido hablar," dijo ella, deslizando sus dedos entre sus labios lentamente. "Podrías decirme exactamente lo que quieres verme hacer. "

John le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Sherlock, quien rodó los ojos en respuesta. Maldito.

"No importa", dijo ella, haciendo círculos con un dedo alrededor de su clítoris. "Creo que vamos a divertirnos de todos modos. "

Ella entonces se puso de pie y se acercó a la pequeña mesa entre sus sillas. Rebuscó en el cajón un condón, que inmediatamente desgarró. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre los muslos de John y tomó su polla. Sus ojos se fueron hacia atrás cuando los dedos de ella se cerraron en torno al tronco y le dieron un golpe firme. "Mmm, tan ansioso. ¿Es siempre tan sensible, Sherlock?" Afortunadamente, no hubo respuesta. Ella le puso el condón y se colocó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

"¿Alguna vez has cogido con una mujer, John?" Él asintió enfáticamente y ella se echó a reír. "Por supuesto. Ya veo. Él es gay y tú bi, por lo que te trae aquí para que puedas follarte mujeres, pero sólo las mujeres que elige para ti. Y luego él decide exactamente lo que pueden hacerte, y tú no puedes tocarlas de regreso. De esta manera, es realmente como si te estuviera follando, ¿no?"

John tragó saliva. Quería mirar a Sherlock, para ver su reacción ante esa declaración, pero en ese momento ella cogió su barbilla con una mano y sacudió la cabeza como diciéndole _tus ojos en mí de aquí en adelante_. Su otra mano se encontraba entre sus propios muslos, haciendo algo que no podía ver, y el roce ocasional de su muñeca contra su polla lo puso increíblemente duro. Dios, esperaba que ella tuviera la intención de follarlo.

"¿Crees que estoy lo suficientemente mojada?" Ella presionó dos dedos resbaladizos contra sus labios y abrió su boca, gimió ante el sabor que se propagaba a través de su lengua. Él asintió con la cabeza, succionando sus dedos, y _Dios,_ eso era caliente.

Ella movió sus caderas hacia delante y agarró la cabeza de su polla sentándose en ella, lo envolvió el calor de su cuerpo. Él abrió la boca y cerró los ojos. Realmente había pasado un tiempo, _joder, Jesús._

Ella comenzó a moverse entonces, inclinando sus caderas un poco, y sus manos se fueron a sus caderas sin pensar.

"John," oyó a Sherlock decir, y las dejó caer a los costados de nuevo. Apretó los dientes. Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Ella sonrió y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Oh, eres un buen chico, ¿no es así? ¿Él es así en casa, siempre queriendo tener el control?"

Arriesgó una mirada a Sherlock para ver que su rostro estaba impasible, observando. No la había oído. John se volvió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza.

"Hazlo de nuevo", susurró. "Coge mi culo."

Reprimió las ganas de reír: oh, ella era divertida. Agarró sus caderas de nuevo y la atrajo con fuerza hacia abajo sobre su polla, y los dos se quedaron sin aliento.

Una vez más, con sentimiento esta vez: "_John_". John dejó caer las manos otra vez, pero estaba sonriendo.

"No sé si será capaz de resistir", ella le dijo a Sherlock. "Puede que tengas que atarle las manos a la silla."

John abrió la boca y se echó a reír. "Oh, te gustaría eso, ¿no?"

Tuvo que admitir que la idea no le parecía poco atractiva.

Mantuvo un ritmo suave con sus caderas y eso era un fuego lento magnífico. Él podía sentir como ella se acariciaba a sí misma con sus dedos mientras lo cogía y a él le gustaría poder hacerlo por ella. Se preguntó qué haría Sherlock si lo intentaba.

"Te sientes tan jodidamente bien", susurró y se estremeció ante la sensación de sus labios contra su oreja. "Tú no debes hacer esto mucho, ¿verdad? Apuesto a que ni siquiera es sumiso contigo. Te encanta la sensación de su polla dentro de ti, y para que no te acomplejes por lo que te hace, te encuentra una chica que te coja a ciegas".

John se preguntó si ella estaba adivinando eso o era algo que Sherlock le había dicho. Dios, ¿y si lo hubiera hecho?

"Apuesto a que da fantásticas mamadas, a pesar de todo. Él te la chupa hasta que estés justo en el borde, y luego te folla en el sofá, quizá incluso en la mesa de la cocina. Él es bueno en eso, ¿verdad? Tiene una gran cantidad de auto-control, aquel. Probablemente pueda follarte por toda una hora, hasta que tengas que rogarle para poder venirte".

Estaba contento de tener prohibido hablar porque no sabía que hubiera podido decir a _eso_. Trató de concentrarse en las cosas deliciosas que ella estaba haciendo con los músculos internos que él no había sido consciente que las mujeres tenían -que no era ginecólogo, después de todo - pero su mente estaba empezando a jugar con imágenes de otro género en conjunto.

"Eso te hace llegar, ¿verdad? Tu polla está enterrada en mí, pero tú estás pensando en él, en lo que sería cogerlo de esta manera. "

_No lo estoy, no lo estoy, no lo estoy_, pensó John, pero era como el viejo dicho acerca de no pensar en el elefante: él no podía no pensar en ello ahora, no podía no ver la imagen de Sherlock extendido debajo suyo mientras John se enterraba en él.

"Él es bueno con la lengua, puedo apostar. ¿Te lame el culo y te folla con la lengua hasta que clames por él, hasta que hagas cualquier cosa por más? "

John era vagamente consciente de que estaba haciendo ruidos verdaderamente vergonzosos, pero no le importó. _Dios_, ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella con él? No tenía palabras para describirlo.

"A él le gusta dominarte, ¿no es así?" Puntuó sus palabras con cada caída de sus caderas y todo eso estaba amenazando con mandarlo al límite. "¿Acaso te ata? ¿Le gusta hacerte daño? Tal vez te gusta ser lastimado. Tal vez te gusta sentir la quemadura al día siguiente, los moretones debajo de la ropa, donde nadie puede ver. "

_Oh, Dios mío_. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Nunca había considerado nada de eso, pero ella lo hacía sonar tan sexy.

"Vamos, John, cógeme. Córrete para mí. "Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y agarró la silla por encima de la cabeza de John con una mano, todo mientras ella frotaba su clítoris con la otra. Cerró sus caderas contra él una y otra vez y pudo sentir el momento en que ella empezó a llegar, podía sentir su pulso alrededor de su polla.

Ella continuo moviéndose a pesar de ello y sus gritos eran lo suficientemente altos como para traerlo devuelta desde el fondo de su cabeza. Sintió su propio orgasmo imponerse justo cuando estaba empezando a perder el ritmo y se metió hasta el fondo dentro de ella, agarrando sus caderas para sostenerla en su lugar.

"Oh mierda, oh mierda, _oh mierda_ ", y es que él estaba viendo estrellas detrás de sus párpados fuertemente cerrados. Dios, se sentía tan bien venirse dentro de otro cuerpo de esa manera, sentirse como si estuviera conectado y enterrado y unido a otra persona. Ella se dejó caer contra él cuando se calmó, ambos jadeando.

Sintió el roce de un suave beso en los labios antes de que ella se levantara. Se sentía mareado, pero se las arregló para abrir los ojos y sonreírle perezosamente. Ella le guiñó un ojo y levantó las bragas del suelo.

"Gracias por la fiesta, niños. Fue encantador." Ella se vistió rápidamente y Sherlock tuvo que subirle la cremallera del vestido rojo de nuevo. Él parecía un poco desorientado y luchó contra los cierres mientras ella le sonreía a John y rodaba los ojos. Ella le dio un beso a Sherlock en mejilla antes de salir y agitó su mano una vez más hacía John mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo.

John se hundió aún más en la silla, todavía sintiendo un hormigueo. "Necesito unos minutos. Dios, no puedo sentir mis brazos."

"¿En serio?" La mirada en el rostro de Sherlock no tenía precio.

John no sabía si reír o sentir lástima de él. "¿Tienes una columna en la hoja de cálculo para charla sucia?"

"No."

"Agrega una." Cerró los ojos. Él podría dormirse aquí.

"¿Qué te dijo?" Sherlock preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

"Ah... bueno." John se mordió los labios. Había caminado derecho a eso. "Sólo... cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

"Cosas sucias".

"Tendrás que ser un poco más específico."

John gimió. "Oh, por el amor de Dios, ¿Puede algo de esto ser privado?"

Sherlock hizo un sonido de frustración, pero no respondió. John oyó el puchero desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Fue sólo, ya sabes, _cógeme justo así_, y _tu polla se siente tan bien_. Ese tipo de cosas. Apenas recuerdo las palabras exactas." No se atrevió a mirar a Sherlock, él siempre sabía de inmediato cuando John estaba mintiendo.

"Tomaré nota de ello", dijo Sherlock, aunque no sonara particularmente convencido.

"Muy bien. Gracias." Realmente deseaba no haber dicho nada.

"¿Estás listo?" El tono era casi quejoso.

John suspiró y abrió los ojos. Miró a Sherlock, que rápidamente desvió la mirada. John se sonrojó: estaba completamente desnudo, tendido en una silla, y todavía con un condón usado puesto. Si esto no cumplía con la definición de incómodo, no estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Se vistió rápidamente y se puso su chaqueta, ya estaba pensando en prepararse un sándwich cuando llegara a casa. Sherlock probablemente se enterraría en el análisis de los datos de esta noche y, con suerte, John sería capaz de sacar afuera esas imágenes perturbadoras de su mente. Era una fantasía inocua, y honestamente, no era como si nunca hubiera pensado en ello antes, rememoraba los primeros días de su amistad. Su mente sólo funcionaba de esa manera y había tenido que recurrir a las fantasías masturbatorias durante demasiado tiempo. Pero el hecho de haber tenido su pene dentro de una hermosa mujer y haber gastado gran cantidad de ese encuentro, teniendo imágenes de Sherlock en su lugar, bueno, eso no era algo que quería analizar en cualquier momento cercano.

"Listo", dijo, y siguió a Sherlock a través de la puerta.

En la parte superior, Sherlock volvió hacia la barra, para sorpresa de John. Se acomodó contra ella y habló con el camarero, que regresó un minuto después con una pinta de cerveza.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó John y Sherlock le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada extraña. "Una pinta de Stella. Recuerdo que es una de tus favoritas." Le tendió la copa.

"Oh. Gracias." John tomó la copa, no estaba dispuesto a rechazar una bebida gratis. "Tenemos cerveza en casa, ya sabes."

"No vamos a ir a casa todavía. Ah, se me olvidó preguntarte, ¿Dirías que tu período refractario es de alrededor de media hora?"

John casi se atragantó con la cerveza. "¿Mi qué?"

"Eso es lo que he asumido de la observación de tus hábitos de masturbación, pero pensé que probablemente debía preguntar."

John seguía boquiabierto, le tomo unos segundos antes de poder volver a hablar. "¿No hemos terminado esta noche?"

"Me di cuenta de que el ritmo de recolección de datos podría aumentar significativamente y he hecho los arreglos para otro encuentro en-" Se detuvo para sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón. "- ¿veinticinco minutos será suficiente tiempo?"

"Oh Dios mío", respondió John, recostándose contra la barra. Bebió de una vez la cuarta parte de su cerveza.

"Si no, puedo pedirles que esperen un poco. Al menos, creo que puedo."

Por el momento la idea no era muy atractiva, tenía que admitirlo. Estaba saciado, con sueño, hambriento, y sinceramente listo para estar horizontal entre sus propias sábanas. Por otra parte, no era como si él tuviera que hacer mucho, ya se encontraba allí, mientras alguien más había hecho todo el trabajo. Y Sherlock parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo también. Así que bueno, sí.

"Está bien", dijo, y levantó la copa hasta sus labios.

"Bien", respondió Sherlock mientras deslizaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de John y se apoyaba en él.

A pesar de que era parte de su cubierta, John no pudo evitar alarmarse un poco al sentir el cosquilleo que le recorrió la espalda ante el contacto. Este experimento estaba jodiendo su salud mental en formas que no había previsto.

Fue una buena cosa poder confiar en que Sherlock estaba completamente desinteresado.

* * *

Sherlock se detuvo ante la puerta marcada con un metálico 4. "Las reglas sobre hablar y tocar serán suspendidas para esta sesión, por cierto."

John parpadeó sorprendido. "Está bien. ¿Debería molestarme en preguntar por qué?"

"No."

"Supongo que no has visto nunca ' Detrás de la puerta verde ' (**), ¿verdad?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "No. ¿Por qué?"

"Ninguna razón. Olvida que lo mencioné. Cuando quieras."

Sherlock abrió la puerta y le indicó con un gesto el interior a John. John dio un paso adelante, pero se quedó inmóvil en la puerta: había una pareja desnuda entrelazada en el sofá.

"Lo siento, tenemos que tener mal el-"

Sherlock le dio un empujón superficial en la espalda en lo que el hombre y la mujer en el sofá los miraban y sonreían.

"Estás en el lugar correcto, querido," dijo la mujer. El hombre cuyos labios hasta hace un momento habían estado ocupados en el cuello de ella, asomó la cabeza para sonreírle.

John escuchó a Sherlock cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Su mente daba vueltas ahora, trabajando en todos los escenarios posibles que podrían dar resultados. Sintió que se ruborizaba y centró su mirada en la pared detrás del sofá, una pintura abstracta en tonos rojo y negro.

"¿Deberíamos presentarnos?" -preguntó el hombre.

John miró a Sherlock sin pensar. Sherlock asintió.

"Soy Ryan," dijo el hombre, instalándose en una pose relajada en el sofá con las piernas estiradas. John tuvo que obligarse a hacer contacto visual. Ryan tenía aproximadamente treinta, con el pelo marrón arenoso arreglado de esa manera que parecía estar de moda en los hombres jóvenes. Era guapo de una manera robusta, juvenil, y estaba completamente desnudo. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la mujer que se acurrucó junto a él, quien puso sus pies en su regazo riendo. "Ésta es mi esposa, Annie."

Los ojos de John se trasladaron a su cara y asintió con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su cabello castaño ondulado era largo hasta los hombros y tenía una cara bonita con grandes ojos brillantes. Parecía la clase de mujer que estaría en un anuncio de papel higiénico, una esposa y madre típica.

Esposa. Joder, él no tenía ni idea de que las personas casadas hacían este tipo de cosas. Sea lo que fuera. _Oh Dios_.

"Soy Sherlock", oyó a su espalda", y éste es John."

"Hola," dijo, después de un momento, recordando que tenía permitido hablar en esta ocasión. "Encantado de conocerlos". Dios, sonaba patético. Intentó no hacer una mueca.

Ryan y Annie sonrieron como si fuera un niño adorable. "Gracias por reunirte con nosotros tan pronto", dijo Ryan. "Hemos estado tratando de organizar esto por un tiempo."

"Por supuesto", dijo Sherlock, enrollando un brazo en la cintura de John. "Eso hasta que se cruzaron en el camino de John, creo."

John se obligó a sonreír y se apoyó de nuevo en Sherlock. Ceder el control de esta manera era como caminar por la línea entre la provocación y la emoción. Le molestaba hasta los extremos que Sherlock disfrutara de mantenerlo en la oscuridad, realmente le gustaba lanzarle estas sorpresas. Era casi como si estuviera probando a John, si John fuera un poco más inteligente sería capaz de entender lo que estaba por venir. Pero no podía negar que era emocionante estar allí y no saber lo que le esperaba, sólo que iba a terminar en un orgasmo.

"Relájate," susurró Sherlock. Su mano acarició el pecho de John, y John se estremeció. Sintió sus labios presionar ligeramente contra el costado de su cuello y se forzó a no responder. Todo era parte del acto, pero su cuerpo no lo sabía. Y al infierno, Sherlock no podía saber que estaba besando exactamente el lugar en el cuello de John que ponía sus rodillas débiles. John cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a abrirlos para ver a Annie y Ryan mirándolo con fascinación.

Sherlock lo soltó y le dio un pequeño empujón hacia el sofá. John dio tres pasos hacia adelante y se detuvo, sin saber qué tenía que hacer. Annie se levantó y acortó la distancia entre ellos. Él hizo todo lo posible por mantener los ojos en su cara, aunque honestamente, no estaba seguro de lo que mandaba la etiqueta durante esta situación.

"Eres completamente adorable, " dijo ella, ahuecando su mejilla con una mano. Él sonrió en respuesta y ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó. Fue un beso dulce al principio, pero rápidamente se transformó en algo más. Recordó que podía tocar y la atrajo hacia sí profundizando el beso, tomando el control real de algo por primera vez en días. Cuando ella se retiró lo miró pasmada, y él le sonrió.

"Eres malditamente bueno besando", dijo ella, mirándolo con algo parecido a una pregunta en el rostro.

Los ojos de John se lanzaron a Ryan, que les sonreía desde el sofá.

Bueno, esto era jodidamente raro.

Annie tiró del dobladillo de su sweater con una sonrisa casi de niña. "Es hora de desvestirse."

John se quitó el jersey y ella lo tomó por él, doblándolo con cuidado y colocándolo en una pequeña mesa de la habitación. Ella rebuscó en el cajón mientras él se desabrochaba la camisa, y luego ella la tomó también.

"Gracias", dijo, mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y los tiraba a un lado. Annie se puso de rodillas y le desabrochó los pantalones y él no pudo evitar jadear.

"Deja que te ayude con eso", dijo, mientras le acariciaba la polla a través de la fina tela de los calzoncillos. Él pasó de interesado a erecto en cuestión de segundos.

Miró a Ryan otra vez, que seguía sentado en el sofá y observaba a su esposa tirar lentamente los pantalones de John hacia afuera. Ryan le lanzó una sonrisa pícara y se levantó, y John sintió un poco de aprensión.

Él no tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de hacia dónde iba esto. _Oh, Dios_.

No se contuvo de mirar el cuerpo de Ryan, todas las largas líneas delgadas y músculos definidos. Era unos centímetros más alto que John, lo suficiente como para que John tuviera que alzar la vista para mirarlo. Ryan se detuvo a su lado y tornó la cabeza de John hacia él con una mano. "Eres adorable, sabes" dijo, y luego besó a John.

John había besado a un hombre antes, aunque para ser honesto había estado muy borracho y desesperado en ese el momento, y, bueno, lo que pasaba en el ejército se quedaba en el ejército, en cierta medida. No había pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo, pero ahora se le cruzó por la mente: la sensación de labios que no fuera tan suaves como los de una mujer, la rugosidad de una barba presionada contra su mejilla, la mandíbula innegablemente masculina apretada contra la suya.

Ryan lo besó exactamente igual que a su esposa, en quién John no quería pensar en estos momentos. Fue alentado por el cumplido de Annie, así que, tomó el control del beso. Trató de recordar todo lo que la mujer con el traje de colegiala había hecho con su lengua - Sherlock no era el único recopilando información - y repitió todo lo mejor que pudo, una cosa tras otra. Ryan gimió en su boca y John sintió una erección presionando contra su muslo desnudo. Él sonrió: era definitivamente más fácil de decir cuando uno tenía éxito con un hombre.

"Joder, eres un besador increíble", Ryan respiró contra su mejilla. Su boca encontró ese punto en el cuello de John y luego fue el turno de John de gemir. Había una boca en su polla luego, chupándolo hacia abajo, y por un momento pensó que se iba a venir en el acto. La boca desapareció y miró hacia abajo para ver que ahora llevaba un condón.

"Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso", espetó. Demonios, él podría tener que necesitar de ese truco en algún momento. Sólo Sherlock sabía a dónde se dirigían.

"Te lo voy a mostrar en este momento", dijo, y abrió un segundo paquete. Apretó el preservativo entre los dedos y se lo metió en la boca con la punta hacia adentro. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Ryan y tiró hacia adelante, luego, se tragó la cabeza y su boca descendió por el eje lentamente. Los ojos de Ryan se agitaron y él le apretó un puñado de cabello. John se sorprendió de lo erótico que fue ver eso. Annie se retiró y el condón ya estaba puesto, extendido hasta el fondo de la base. Le guiñó un ojo a John.

John pronto se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que ambos llevaran condones limitaba considerablemente el número de posibles actos sexuales. Realmente le gustaban estos dos y no deseaba usar la palabra de seguridad en esto, pero había algunas cosas que necesitaba pensar un poco antes de que pudieran ponerse de acuerdo para tratar con ellas.

Tener algo en su culo estaba sin duda en esa lista.

Ryan se inclinó para besarlo otra vez, distrayéndolo agradablemente de estos pensamientos, y Annie apretó sus pollas juntas acariciándolas, y jodido Jesús, no era correcto que eso se sintiese tan bien. Si él fuera bisexual significaría que haría cosas como ésta, él podría saltar a bordo de ese tren con más entusiasmo del que había creído posible.

"Listo", oyó decir a Annie, y él se desenlazó de Ryan para ver que ella había extendido una manta en el suelo. "John, échate aquí. "

Sintió el aleteo en su estómago de nuevo, pero no le hizo caso. Se recostó en la manta, y notó que hizo poco para suavizar la dureza del suelo. Annie tenía un pequeño paquete de aluminio con lubricante en la mano en ese momento, lo que le causó un poco más que miedo, pero ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y luego acarició su pene con una hábil mano. Luego, le entregó el paquete a Ryan, que se había sentado de rodillas detrás de ella, y movió hacia delante las rodillas de la otra. Ella agarró la polla de John con una mano y la guió a su vagina, luego, se hundió hasta el fondo.

John suspiró y sonrió. Se sentía diferente de la mujer de rojo de temprano en la noche - no había estado con dos mujeres de manera sucesiva lo suficientemente rápido como para notar alguna diferencia antes -. Las manos de Ryan tocaron los muslos de John entonces y los separaron y John se sintió instalado entre ellos.

Annie se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su peso sobre sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de John, sonriéndole. "Nunca he hecho esto antes, pero siempre lo he querido. Dios, estoy un poco nerviosa."

John sonrió y se levantó sobre los codos para besarla. Las manos de Ryan rozaban ocasionalmente la piel sensible en los muslos de John, pero su atención sin duda estaba en Annie. Con un suspiro de alivio, John finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó Ryan. Su tono era casual, pero él eligió ese momento para tocar con sus dedos resbaladizos las bolas de John, obteniendo un gemido en respuesta.

"Lista", dijo Annie. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos cuando Ryan se agachó detrás suyo, y ella miró a John. Observó su rostro mientras Ryan empujó dentro de ella. La vio aflojar la mandíbula y sus ojos cerrarse, pero no vio ningún indicio de dolor. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo hasta que Ryan se hundió hasta el fondo, y cuando lo hizo John se sorprendió de poder sentir la presión de la polla de Ryan contra la suya, separados por una pared de músculo en el cuerpo de ella.

Permanecieron de ese modo durante un minuto, Ryan acariciando su espalda y John mirándole a la cara, sorprendido de ser incluido en esto. Esto no era sólo sexo casual, se trataba de algo más, algo que ella quería experimentar, algo que su marido había querido darle, y por alguna razón confiaban en John lo suficiente como para incluirlo. Fue hermoso.

"Está bien", dijo ella finalmente, y abrió los ojos. Movió sus caderas, deslizando hacia afuera ambas pollas, luego, se dejó caer de nuevo. Hubo algunos ajustes detrás de ella y tuvieron que tomarse un tiempo para trabajar en el ritmo, pero una vez que lo encontraron, fue increíble. Él sentía la presión a su alrededor y a Ryan embistiendo contra ella y la polla de John indirectamente, golpeando infaliblemente el punto sensible bajo su glande con cada estocada. Sólo el hecho de haberse corrido en la última hora le permitió mantenerse alejado de la pérdida de control. Ryan estaba de alguna manera follándoselos a los dos al mismo tiempo, y John nunca había sentido nada igual.

"¿Puedo tocarte?" susurró y Annie asintió, colocó sus dedos en su clítoris. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo y tenía miedo de cambiar de posición por temor a interrumpir toda la operación, pero logró mover en círculos sus dedos sobre ella. Estaba increíblemente húmeda, y_ joder_, todo esto era - no sabía cómo empezar a procesarlo -.

"Oh Dios, oh Dios ", ella gritó, y luego se estaba viniendo, casi colapsando contra su pecho. Ryan se inclinó sobre ella, todavía penetrándola, sus bolas restregándose con las de John en cada golpe.

"Oh mierda," Ryan dijo, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. "Oh mierda, tan bueno, tan -" luego, gimió y se estremeció y más tarde John podría jurar que los había sentido a los dos correrse.

Por un momento, todos ellos eran sólo una pila sudorosa, jadeantes. Ryan se retiró y luego ayudó a Annie a ponerse de pie. John estaba muy feliz acostado en la manta, mientras Ryan la limpiaba y envolvía una bata a su alrededor. Ella se sentó a un lado del sofá, luciendo atontada y feliz.

John empujó hasta sentarse y miró a Sherlock, cuyo rostro era una máscara de concentración. John estaba desesperado por saber lo que había extraído al ver esto. Tendría que echar un vistazo a la hoja de cálculo más tarde, por lo menos. La mano de Ryan apareció al frente, y él la tomó dejándose poner de pie.

"Lo siento mucho, te descuidamos ", dijo Ryan, mirando hacia abajo la erección de John.

"Está bien, en realidad. Esto no era acerca de mí. "

"No vamos a dejarte con las ganas", dijo Ryan con una sonrisa. Él le dio la vuelta y lo empujó hacia el sofá hasta que la parte posterior de las rodillas de John le hicieron caer y lo derribaron sobre el cojín central junto a Annie. Ella le sonrió mientras Ryan estaba sentado al otro lado. La mano de Ryan envolvió la polla de John acariciándola, y John dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás contra los cojines del sofá. El condón todavía tenía una mezcla de lubricante y Annie, su mano se movió con facilidad sobre él. "Dime lo que te gusta ", dijo Ryan, su boca en la oreja de John.

"Está perfecto, en realidad," respondió John. "Tal vez un poco más de presión. Oh dios, ahí. "

La boca de Ryan se movió a su cuello, hacia su oreja, y luego, capturó los labios de John otra vez. Ryan era un estudiante rápido, al parecer, ya había recogido algunos de los trucos al besar que John había utilizado con él antes. John se encontró gimiendo incoherentemente en poco tiempo. Incluso, a través del condón, los dedos de Ryan estaban haciendo cosas increíbles con su pene, apretando en los lugares adecuados y acariciándolo con la cantidad perfecta de presión.

"Cerca", John jadeó dentro de su boca y Ryan acarició la cabeza de su polla con tirones cortos y rápidos de su puño. Empujó John sobre el borde y tiró una última vez hacia arriba con su mano mientras él gritaba. Ryan siguió acariciándolo, finalmente se alejó cuando John empezó a estremecerse con la sensibilidad. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había corrido dos veces en una hora. Un largo tiempo. Dios.

Ryan lo besó de nuevo, más dulce, un lento deslizamiento de lenguas en esta ocasión, y John sintió que se derretía. No quería que terminara, estaba bastante seguro de que nadie lo besaría de esa forma de nuevo, sólo quería aferrarse un poco más, para no dejarlo ir todavía, a pesar de que el sexo había terminado.

El hecho de que esta persona fuera un hombre era algo en lo que iba a tener que pensar más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

"Tan jodidamente hermoso," dijo Annie con un suspiro. "Si no estuviera totalmente exhausta podría sentarme aquí y masturbarme sólo viéndolos a los dos. "

Y wow, se produjo un nuevo nivel de trío que John nunca había considerado. Él se rió y miró a Sherlock para asegurarse de que recibió la nota, y se congeló. Sherlock estaba masticándose un dedo y tenía una expresión completamente aturdida. John lo miró por un momento, sin saber exactamente lo que estaba viendo. Los ojos de Sherlock lo encontraron entonces y John vio lo más parecido a la vergüenza aparecer en el rostro de Sherlock como nunca había visto antes. Sherlock apartó la mirada rápidamente, las mejillas teñidas, y comenzó a inspeccionar una mancha en sus pantalones con la misma clase de fervor como si acabara de descubrir una pista importante en la escena de un crimen. Los ojos de John se estrecharon.

"Mierda, es casi media noche, " dijo Annie.

"Perdí totalmente la noción del tiempo", dijo Ryan, sus ojos muy abiertos. "¿Puedes mandarle un mensaje?"

Annie busco a tientas su teléfono. "No tengo señal aquí. Me pongo la ropa y corro para arriba. "Ella hizo una mueca cuando se levantó, pero se vistió sorprendentemente rápido.

Ryan se apresuró en vestirse también, sonriendo como disculpa. "Lo siento, tenemos que irnos. La niñera tiene un examen importante mañana, así que no podemos hacerla esperar. Gracias otra vez por esto. Fue fantástico, justo lo que Annie quería"

"¡Lo fue, gracias!" dijo Annie mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"Por supuesto", respondió John, ahora tratando de incluirle a su cerebro la idea de que tenían hijos, toda su visión del mundo en peligro de cambiar en su cabeza.

Se puso de pie y se sacó el condón, dejándolo caer en una papelera junto a la mesa. Empezó a recoger su ropa y se detuvo para mirar hacia la silla junto a la puerta donde Sherlock estaba sentado. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

John había cogido devuelta sus pantalones y calzoncillos cuando Ryan le tocó el hombro. "Lo digo en serio", dijo, y besó a John suavemente. "Gracias. Fue increíble." Él sonrió y luego se dirigió a la puerta después que su esposa.

John se quedó mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, con la camisa colgando en sus manos. Miró a Sherlock, cuyo rostro estaba totalmente ilegible. "¿Estás bien?"

La boca de Sherlock se abrió pero no salió ningún sonido. Parpadeó y volvió a cerrarla, luego asintió. "Sí, por supuesto."

"Porque pareces un poco -"

"Estoy bien," Sherlock escupió, sin mirar los ojos de John. "Hemos terminado esta noche, así que cuando te vistas, nos vamos."

"Bien." John se puso su camisa y la abotonó, luego se pasó el jersey por la cabeza, los ojos fijos en Sherlock. Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a pasear delante de la puerta, las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

John se sentó en el sofá para ponerse sus zapatos de nuevo y observó a Sherlock por un momento. No tenía sentido preguntarle al respecto, John sabía. Sólo podía adivinar lo que tenía a Sherlock tan tenso. Y además, era muy probable que lo descubriera bastante pronto.

Se puso de pie. "Estoy listo."

Sherlock se volvió hacia él, sus ojos duros. Y sin embargo, había algo allí, algo que le recordó a John mucho a esa primera noche en el sofá cuando se habían masturbado y no estaba seguro de si Sherlock se había corrido por la pornografía o debido a él. Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon y John sintió la punzada familiar de sospecha acerca de que el hombre era en realidad telépata. John se aclaró la mente, sólo para estar en el lado seguro.

Sherlock asintió y abrió la puerta. "Vamos a casa".

John lo siguió, viendo la silueta oscura subir por las escaleras delante de él con un poco más que malestar.

* * *

(*)La frase original es: "Didge ah-" John began and then shook his head to clear it. "Ah, no. No idea." ; realmente no sé qué es lo que quiere decir "Didge" porque yo entendía que era como un cigarrillo, y a veces también es otra manera de decir "pene" pero no le encontré sentido, así que finalmente quedó como lo leyeron arriba.

(**)Detrás de la puerta verde: Es una película pornográfica, "Una joven (Marilyn Chambers) es raptada en un bar de carretera, en un pueblo cualquiera de Estados Unidos. Tras ser llevada a un misterioso cabaret oculto tras una puerta verde, es semihipnotizada y su cuerpo convertido en protagonista de un espectáculo erótico ante un público que oculta sus rostros con antifaces." – Wikipedia

**N.T. Ah… adoro esos pequeños detallitos en todo el capítulo, es completamente curioso que John pierda la concentración con cada gesto que pone Sherlock a pesar de tener a una mujer exuberante sin ropa en frente, y las cosas sucias –John pequeño descarado - de a poco vamos entrando en todo el lío emocional que estos dos se van a traer encima, ¿En algún momento tienen que percatarse de que algo está pasando, no? Sherlock no puede tener todo controlado todo el tiempo, así que lo lógico es que comience a dejar de mostrar un poco de sus emociones, aunque sea inconscientemente y porque lo agarraron con la guardia baja, y ya que John anda tan al pendiente de él…**

**Tengo que agradecer a todas las personitas lindas que han entrado a leer, y un abrazo a todos los que dejaron un review, eso ayuda harto a que no se te quiten las ganas de seguir traduciendo y seguir intentando mejorar tu ortografía, lo sé, en ese aspecto apesto XD . Espero que el trabajo en la oficina baje un poco, más tiempo para traducir yep, aunque no lo crean avanzo gran parte allí, y otra parte importante en mi celular en medio de las clases de la universidad, no sé cómo estará mi agenda esta semana, pero espero no haber tardado tanto, jeje, imagino que será lo mismo para el siguiente capi. REPITO, realmente aprecio mucho sus comentarios ;_; por favor siéntanse libres de criticarme XD ,a mayor reviews, mayor motivación, así que ¿Comentarios?**

** 18/12/13 Editado **

**N.T. Ehhh espero si quiera que ahora este mejor**


	3. HISTORY AND OBJECTIVITY

**Título Original :** A Cure for Boredom

**Autora :** emmagrant01

**Disclaimer:** Nada es de mi autoría. El enlace original está en mi perfil. Ésta es una traducción autorizada, los personajes originales pertenecen al universo de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de Sherlock de la BBC. La imagen de la portada pertenece al artista _Reapersun_, es maravilloso, así que visiten su tumblr.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje fuerte, escenas de sexo explícitas, relaciones homosexuales, heterosexuales, voyeurismo, relaciones de sumisión y dominación. Capítulo sin betear, cualquier horror ortográfico es enteramente mi culpa.

**N.T. :** Se editaron los capítulos anteriores, por si alguien quiere volver a leerlo sin tantos horrores ortográficos.

Dedicado a **AnLy Drew** , que publico un nuevo capítulo que me hizo sentirme nerviosa y más ansiosa de lo normal :3, y a una oveja.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 : HISTORY AND OBJECTIVITY**

* * *

"Define sexo."

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Si te refieres a la primera vez que tuve relaciones sexuales, esa es una historia diferente de la primera vez que tuve un orgasmo con alguien más o de la primera vez que le di a alguien un orgasmo o -".

"El primero. Coito."

"Está bien, pero esa es la menos interesante de todas." John hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café. "Tenía diecisiete años y fue con la chica que estaba viendo en ese momento. Era su primera vez, así que fue fantásticamente difícil y ninguno de los dos lo disfrutamos mucho."

"Eras espectacularmente aburrido como adolescente, ¿no es así?"

"Totalmente. Me habrías odiado."

No iba a dejarlo ahí. No podría resistirse. John tomó otro sorbo de café y esperó. _Tres... dos... uno..._

"La primera vez que tuviste un orgasmo con otra persona: ¿Fue antes o después de eso?"

John sonrió y equilibró la taza en su rodilla... "Antes. Todavía estaba en la escuela, en realidad, fui a una fiesta y había algunas chicas de otra escuela. Todos nos emparejamos y encontramos rincones oscuros para ponernos a ello, y la chica que estaba conmigo… Dios, todavía puedo ver su rostro, pero no tengo idea de cuál era su nombre. Creo que tenía una mano sobre su camiseta, así que pensé que lo estaba haciendo todo bien, pero luego ella me desabrochó los vaqueros y metió la mano dentro de mis pantalones y comenzó a masturbarme. Creo que duré un minuto. "

"¿Qué pasó después de eso?"

"Seguimos besándonos. Tenía una mano en sus bragas, pero no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que eventualmente ella le puso fin a todo."

"¿Pensaste en sexo en ese momento?"

John apretó los labios y lo consideró. "No lo sé, fue hace mucho tiempo y todo lo relacionado con el sexo era confuso y extraño. Era como ponerle un visto a una lista de actos sexuales realizados. Tocas tetas, hecho. Meterle dedo a una chica, hecho. Que te hagan una paja, hecho. Conseguir una mamada, hecho. Pero supongo que es cierto que tener relaciones era el gran número uno de la lista".

Se giró para ver a Sherlock mirando el techo, sus dedos apretados en lo que John llamó su "pose de pensar." Sus engranajes definitivamente girando. Esperó.

"La primera vez que le diste a otra persona un orgasmo."

"Tristemente, fue mucho más tarde. Mi tercera novia se apiadó de mí y me enseñó cómo hacerle sexo oral correctamente a una mujer. Aparentemente, mis fracasos hasta ese momento se habían debido a -." Hizo comillas en el aire con los dedos. "– que trataba un coño como una polla. "

Incluso desde esa distancia podía ver la consternación en Sherlock. "¿Así que hasta ese entonces no habías sido capaz de satisfacer a tu pareja?"

"Bueno... no estaba muy seguro antes de eso, pero después, fue dolorosamente claro que había sido una mierda en la cama." Hablar de su ineptitud sexual adolescente era bastante deprimente. "Siento haberte decepcionado."

"Oh no, está bastante bien. Mis expectativas no eran muy altas."

John suspiró. "Sí, después de los últimos días supongo que no." Se puso de pie y dejó la taza vacía en la cocina.

"¿Qué tienen que ver los últimos días con eso?"

"Nada. Voy a salir por la tarde. ¿Cuándo debo estar de vuelta?"

"Cuando quieras."

John se puso la chaqueta. "Quiero decir, ¿A qué hora nos vamos?"

"¿Para qué?"

_Jesús_. "El club".

"No vamos a ir esta noche."

John se congeló, su brazo a medio camino para atravesar una manga, su estómago retorciéndose desagradablemente. ¿Lo que sucedió la noche anterior había sido demasiado para Sherlock? ¿De alguna manera John había cruzado una línea y Sherlock ya no estaba más interesado? ¿O es que esta obsesión había seguido su curso y, así como así, cuando John empezaba a disfrutar de ello, lo dejaban? "Pero... ¿Por qué no?"

"Es lunes." El tono implicaba que eso debería responder la pregunta de John por completo.

John parpadeó. "Y... ¿No hay sexo los lunes?"

"El club sólo abre de jueves a domingo."

"Ah. Muy bien entonces." Ese repentino aumento de ansiedad reprimiéndose, ahora fue reemplazado por la comprensión de lo decepcionado que habría estado si esto realmente hubiera terminado. Tenía algo para reflexionar en su caminata.

Unas noches libres podrían ser una buena cosa, sin embargo. Estaría bien descansado para el jueves, en todo caso.

"John, ¿eres tú, querido? ¿Estás bien?"

John hizo una mueca y se impulsó así mismo para estar de pie. "Sí, estoy bien, señora Hudson, gracias. Sólo estaba un poco oscuro y me tropecé con - ¿Quién diablos movió esta tabla?"

"Sherlock estaba haciendo algo por aquí temprano, me parece. Parece que se animó un poco. ¿Hay un caso?"

John sonrió débilmente. "De todo tipo. Algunos experimentos, cosas así."

Ella hizo una mueca. "Oh, no tiene nada demasiado bestial allá arriba, espero. No sé cómo vives con él algunas veces."

"Yo mismo me lo pregunto."

"Pero lo amamos de todos modos." Ella le lanzó una mirada cómplice y sacudió la cabeza. "Oh, ahí está mi hervidor de agua. Amo la manzanilla antes de acostarme. Ponte un poco de hielo en esa pierna ahora mismo, y duerme un poco."

"Sí, por supuesto. Gracias. Buenas noches." Tan pronto como ella desapareció por la esquina, su rostro se contrajo por el dolor. Joder, eso había dolido. Iba a tener un moretón desagradable en la espinilla mañana.

Subió cojeando por las escaleras y abrió la puerta del departamento. Para su total no-sorpresa, Sherlock estaba tendido en el sofá, su rostro extrañamente iluminado por el resplandor de su ordenador portátil. Como de costumbre, Sherlock no registró su entrada. John se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en la puerta, y se acercó hasta sentarse en el extremo opuesto al sofá. Se frotó la espinilla magullada, lo que hizo que se sientiera un poco mejor. Sherlock todavía no levantaba la vista.

John esperó tres minutos completos antes de ceder y hablar primero. "¿Cómo va el análisis de datos?"

"¿Lo has traído?"

"¿Traer qué?"

"Te he pedido que busques una copia de QX mientras estabas fuera."

"¿Te das cuenta de que cuando no estoy aquí, no puedo realmente oírte?"

La mirada de Sherlock se quedó fija en la pantalla del ordenador portátil, aunque ahora había un poco de tensión en su voz. "Te envié un mensaje."

John buscó a tientas el teléfono en su bolsillo, por supuesto, había tres mensajes de Sherlock. "Lo siento, no escuché el timbre. ¿Para qué QX, de todos modos?"

"Solo es algo para la investigación. Puede esperar hasta mañana." Sus dedos volaban sobre las teclas por un minuto entero.

John suspiró y se recostó en los cojines. Sin respuesta. Suspiró de nuevo, más dramáticamente esta vez. "He tenido una noche bastante miserable, en caso de que te lo preguntes."

"No lo hago". Sherlock volvió la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada extraña. "Oh, ¿es aquí donde se supone que tengo que pedirte que me lo cuentes?"

"Sí, esa es la respuesta esperada cuando un amigo te dice que ha tenido una noche miserable."

Sherlock se volvió hacia el ordenador portátil. "Bien. ¿Qué pasó?" No había nada remotamente aproximado al interés en su tono.

"Bueno, si quieres saberlo, me pasé la mayor parte de estas tres horas en dos bares diferentes charlando con media docena de mujeres, y cada una de ellas me rechazó."

Sherlock frunció el ceño y detuvo su tipeo, volviéndose para mirar a John de nuevo. "¿Saliste con la intención de conocer a alguien?"

"Sí, y he fallado espectacularmente."

"¿Por qué?"

"Esa es exactamente la pregunta, sí. He tenido cuatro noches consecutivas de sexo espectacular organizado por ti, pero por mi cuenta no puedo conseguir que una mujer me deje invitarle un trago." Negó con la cabeza.

"Tres noches, no cuatro. Quiero decir, ¿por qué quieres conocer a alguien?"

"Porque estoy caliente, Sherlock. Me he corrido cuatro noches seguidas y ahora parece que se ha condicionado como una necesidad diaria."

"Nosotros solo fuimos al club tres noches." Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron parcialmente. "¿Estás contando la noche que..." Él hizo un gesto con la mano señalándonos.

John sintió que se ruborizaba, gracias a Dios que estaba oscuro. Él de hecho había estado contando esa noche. "Tres noches, por supuesto. Anoche parecía como dos noches, supongo. Mi punto es, nada de eso me ha ayudado ni un poco. Estoy tan desesperado con las mujeres como antes, solo que ahora sé exactamente lo que me estoy perdiendo".

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia la hoja de cálculo. "Solo tres días más hasta que el club este abierto de nuevo. ¿No te puedes esperar tanto tiempo?"

John gimió y cerró los ojos. "Sólo quería encontrar a alguien para que chupara mi polla. Luego del club de sexo, no pensé que fuera tan difícil. "

"¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?"

John se quedó inmóvil; una chispa de algo así como electricidad disparándose por su espalda. "¿Qué?"

"Si estás tan desesperado, yo puedo. Otros tres días contigo deprimido en el piso puede destruir completamente mi concentración."

_Respira_. John inhaló, exhaló de nuevo, y se obligó a volver la cabeza y mirar a Sherlock. Él se desplazaba rápidamente a través de un panel de discusión ahora, tan rápido que John dudaba que en realidad pudiera estar leyendo. "Yo no... yo... ¿estás seguro?"

"No es como si fuera difícil. Estoy en un callejón sin salida con mi análisis de todos modos y me vendría bien un poco más de datos." Se volvió hacia John entonces, su rostro completamente en blanco.

John sólo pudo mirarlo. Su mente suministró amablemente una imagen de Sherlock desplazándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo, presionando los muslos de John hasta separarlos, desabrochando su pantalón. _Oh Dios_. Ya estaba duro. "Esto es una locura, Sherlock."

"No es diferente de lo que hemos hecho las últimas noches. Ciertamente, las mujeres en un bar están menos cerca de ser una cosa segura, pero la rutina de novio gay parece funcionar bastante bien. Estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a alguien para que te dé una mamada. Dame dos minutos para terminar con esto y voy a cambiarme de ropa." Se detuvo y entrecerró sus ojos hacia John. "¿Qué?"

John parpadeó, finalmente dándose cuenta de que estaban teniendo dos conversaciones completamente diferentes. Estaba lleno de un repentino impulso por reír, y no estaba seguro si era por el alivio o por algo completamente distinto. Levantó la vista hacia el techo. _Jodido infierno_. Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso.

"Sabes, estoy hecho polvo. Creo que voy a tomar una ducha y me voy a la cama. Gracias, sin embargo."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Voy a estar despierto por si cambias de opinión."

John se puso de pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño tan casualmente como pudo con una erección. Cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta para presionar su frente contra la fría madera. Esto no era bueno. En muchos malditos niveles.

Dejo salir el agua y se quitó la ropa, tratando de pensar en otra cosa excepto que su ingesta de alcohol alentaba su líbido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente caliente, dio un paso dentro de la ducha y permaneció allí, dejando que el agua callera sobre su piel. La sensación era gloriosa, y no hizo nada para disminuir su excitación. Suspiró y dejó que una mano se deslizara sobre su pecho, por debajo de su vientre, donde su polla estaba levantada, y la tomó lentamente.

Trató de pensar en Abby y Clara, que se la habían chupado juntas la primera noche, y luego en la que lucía como Britney Spears que había follado su boca con la lengua y se había frotado contra él hasta que ambos llegaron. Pensó en la mujer de rojo que le había hablado hasta hacerlo venir - _oh, no, mala idea, no, no, no._

Annie, entonces. El dulce rostro de Annie, la forma en que ella lo besó, la forma en que se sentía estar dentro de ella. La mano de Ryan moviéndose sobre él, la polla de Ryan apretándose contra la suya en la mano de Annie.

Se acarició más rápido, en busca de algo que pudiera encender ese fuego en sus bolas, la chispa que necesitaba para dejarse ir. Sólo necesitaba liberarse y luego su mente estaría clara y podría irse a la cama y no pensar en nada más. Pensó en los dedos de Ryan, imaginado una mano sobre él que no fuera la suya, se recordó sentado en ese sofá siendo besado y llevado al orgasmo, mientras que otras dos personas lo estaban viendo. Nunca había pensado en hacer exhibicionismo, pero-

El rostro de Sherlock inundó su mente ahora, la expresión de su cara después de que John se hubiera venido la última vez. Nunca había sido afectado por nada de eso, no hasta ese momento.

¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

Por tan sólo unos minutos, John había pensado que Sherlock quería realmente hacérselo, y él estaba insoportablemente encendido con la idea. Dios, solo la _idea _de Sherlock sobre sus rodillas, la polla de John en esa boca que podía ser tan severa y tan inteligente, las manos de John enredadas en ese loco cabello suyo, follandose su boca, fuerte, duro, _mierda_.

Contuvo el aliento. Bueno, esa era chispa.

Era solo una fantasía. No había necesidad de sentirse culpable por ello. Sherlock nunca lo sabría. John dejó que la fantasía continuara, dejándola ir hasta donde quisiera. Su mano dando tirones cortos hasta la cabeza de su pene, el prepucio desplazándose con el movimiento de sus dedos, la boca abierta, su frente ahora ubicada en el hueco de su codo, el brazo presionado contra la baldosa fría, el agua caliente cayendo por su espalda, y era la boca de Sherlock alrededor de su polla, su lengua presionada _justo allí, oh Dios_.

Gimió en su brazo, más fuerte de lo que pretendía. Fue intenso, pero todo terminó demasiado rápido. Cerró los ojos. Casi no había habido ninguna satisfacción en ese orgasmo: se sentía completamente vacío e insoportablemente solo. Su respiración se normalizó después de unos segundos más y se apartó de la pared. Levantó la cara a la regadera. El agua caía con fuerza y contuvo la respiración tanto tiempo como pudo.

Estaba tan, tan jodido.

Por la mañana del jueves, John se arrastraba fuera de su piel. No se había permitido hacerse una paja desde la noche en la ducha por miedo a que acabara fantaseando sobre Sherlock de nuevo. Se había despertado con las sábanas pegajosas en la mañana de todos modos, con el vago recuerdo de un sueño que incluía tener sexo con una impresionante variedad de personas, con Sherlock en medio de todo, su observación desapasionada.

Dios, _esa_ particular expresión facial iba a inducirle erecciones durante años por venir. Las escenas de crímenes iban a ser terriblemente incómodas.

Sherlock estaba, como era previsible, en el sofá, cuando John bajó a hacerse un café. "¿Has dormido bien?"

John había probablemente imaginando la insinuación en el tono de su voz, pero le lanzó a Sherlock una mirada asesina para estar del lado seguro. Varios minutos más tarde, se sentó en una silla frente al sofá, una taza en la mano. "Por favor, dime que dormiste anoche."

"Por supuesto que no, yo-"

"Sólo es transporte, lo sé."

"Es cierto, pero no es el punto. Decidí volver a analizar los datos desde una perspectiva diferente."

"¿Qué perspectiva?"

"¿Fue la noche del domingo tu primera experiencia sexual con un hombre?"

John parpadeó. "¿Eso es lo que supusiste para seguir?"

La expresión de Sherlock era una de leve molestia. "Lo fue. No mantuviste el ritmo, John."

John suspiró y tomó un sorbo de café. "No."

Sherlock lo miró a los ojos por primera vez en toda la mañana, el choque sin disimular en su rostro. "¿No?"

John sonrió. "No viste venir eso, ¿verdad?"

La expresión de Sherlock se convirtió en una de interés puro. "Debo admitir que no lo hice."

John sonrió y bebió más café. Dejar salir eso iba a ser un placer.

"¿Y bien?" Sherlock dijo al fin.

"Oh, cierto. Quieres detalles." John estaba un poco más que asustado de sentirse completamente a gusto al contarle eso. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se acomodó en la silla. "Fue en el ejército. Estuve estacionado durante varios meses en una zona bastante remota, un médico con la infantería. Salí con ellos en las patrullas un poco, sobre todo porque era allí donde sería necesario si algo salía mal."

"¿Las cosas salían mal?"

"Más a menudo de lo que puedo recordar." John sonrió forzadamente. "Pero al punto, había otro médico estacionado allí, y pasamos mucho tiempo juntos. Una noche estuvimos bebiendo, simplemente desahogándonos, y él me dijo que era gay. Le hablé de mi hermana, ya sabes, tratando de dejar en claro que no tenía prejuicios. Pero después él coqueteaba conmigo cuando nadie estaba mirando. Por alguna razón la gente suele hacer esa suposición acerca de mí". Él levantó una ceja hacia Sherlock, quien respondió con un encogimiento de hombros evasivo.

John respiró hondo. "De todos modos, fue en un día totalmente horrible. Un pelotón fue emboscado y tres hombres fueron asesinados. Matt - ese era su nombre - estaba con ellos, me lo dijeron para hacerme saber lo que tenía que esperar cuando nos trajeran a los lesionados a la retaguardia. Matt bajó de ese helicóptero cubierto de sangre, y por un minuto pensé lo peor, pero no era la suya. Entonces me di cuenta de lo cercano como amigos que nos habíamos convertido, sin embargo, y eso era algo que había aprendido a no dejar pasar porque... Bueno, _porque-_" Levantó la vista para asegurarse de que Sherlock estaba todavía con él. Esa cantidad de silencio generalmente significaba que Sherlock hace tiempo se había desintonizado, pero él estaba observando a John con una mirada de fascinación, y eso alentó a John a continuar.

"Estuvimos la mitad de la noche parchando chicos y haciendo los arreglos para los muertos, y todo el asunto era completamente horrible. Fue uno de los peores días que había tenido hasta ese entonces. Teníamos una pequeña oficina en la clínica, y entre... oh – doscientos - estábamos sentados en el suelo - ningún otro lugar para sentarse - compartiendo una botella de whisky horrible que teníamos escondido allí para un día de mierda. No hablamos, nos sentamos allí. Teníamos demasiado por lo qué beber, y yo lo miré y él me miró... y luego me besó. Estaba tan destrozado que le devolví el beso". Hizo una pausa y miró las profundidades de su taza de café. "Hay algo acerca de estar tan cerca de la muerte que provoca un deseo por sentirse vivo, de cualquier forma que se pueda. Así que nos sentamos en el suelo de la oficina y nos besuqueamos como adolescentes. Estaba sucio y cubierto de sangre como él, y a ninguno de los dos nos preocupó".

"¿Pasó algo más?"

"Terminamos masturbándonos mutuamente. Estaba completamente incómodo después. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Él estaba de servicio por lo que se quedó y yo volví a mi litera, y eso fue todo. Al día siguiente, dos de los chicos heridos fueron evacuados a un hospital adecuado y yo fui con ellos. Pasaron un par de semanas antes de que volviera y para ese entonces Matt había sido mandado fuera. Nunca lo volví a ver. Nunca le envié un correo electrónico o algo después de esa noche, y... yo todavía me arrepiento."

La expresión de Sherlock era increíblemente cordial, era como si estuviera tratando muy fuerte de lucir empático y no estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. "¿Alguna vez trataste de encontrarlo más tarde, después de llegar a casa?"

"Diablos, no."

"No ¿Por qué?"

John apretó los labios e inhaló. "Podría estar muerto. Y si lo está, no quiero saberlo. No hay razón para agregarlo a la ya larga lista de mis arrepentimientos." Las cejas de Sherlock se juntaron ante esto, ya fuera por la sorpresa o la confusión, no estaba claro. Era hora de cambiar de tema. "¿Hambriento? Creo que podría hacer un revuelto, asumiendo que tengamos huevos." Se puso de pie y se acercó a la cocina, sin esperar una respuesta.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

En el momento en que el coche se detuvo, John prácticamente saltó. Estaba listo, tan jodidamente listo como para llegar allí y empezar y dejar de pensar en las cosas locas que habían pasado en los últimos días. Envidiaba la capacidad de Sherlock para ser tan desapasionado, para separarse completamente del aspecto físico de su cuerpo y sus necesidades. John estaba considerando seriamente la posibilidad de hacer meditación o yoga o algo que le ayudara a canalizarlo todo. Varios días como estos últimos y sería un caso perdido.

Sherlock estuvo tres pasos detrás de él todo el camino hasta el club. John se detuvo en la puerta y se balanceó sobre las puntas de sus pies con impaciencia; pudiendo jurar que Sherlock caminaba lento a propósito. Hizo que John quisiera darle un puñetazo.

Una vez dentro, John estaba prácticamente mareado. Ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirse a la barra, caminó con dirección a la puerta de abajo hacia las habitaciones privadas. Casi había llegado cuando sintió la mano de Sherlock en su brazo, apretando su bícep. Se volvió para sonreírle y se encontró con una expresión pétrea. Tragó saliva.

"¿Qué?"

Sherlock lo atrajo hacia sí y le habló al oído. "Cálmate. Te traeré una copa."

"No necesito un trago," John respondió, girando la cabeza para mirarlo. "Estoy listo para ir."

El agarre en su brazo se tensó hasta el punto de ser doloroso. "Yo juzgaré cuando estés listo."

"Pero -"

"No más charla." Había algo en su tono que hizo que todo el cuerpo de John quisiera huir. "Necesito que estés relajado y abierto a la experiencia, no tensionado como un resorte. Hago todo lo posible para organizar estos encuentros y no quiero que la jodas."

Sherlock rara vez juraba, y sólo cuando estaba hablando muy en serio. John fijó su mirada en un punto sobre el suelo, sin saber qué responder. El agarre en su brazo se aflojó y Sherlock lo acercó más, se hubiera visto como un abrazo si alguien los estuviera observando.

"Haz lo que te digo y me aseguraré de que lo disfrutes. Da un paso fuera de la línea y habremos terminado aquí." Los labios rozaron el oído de John, y él se estremeció. "¿Entiendes?"

John asintió, todavía incapaz de hacer contacto visual. Se sentía un poco como un niño que había sido regañado por reírse en la iglesia, y eso debería haberlo hecho enojar. Después de todo, se trataba de Sherlock, incluso la gente a la que le agradaba quería darle un puñetazo de forma regular. Pero de alguna manera no se sentía enojado del todo. Sintió una extraña clase de alivio al dejarse ir, sabiendo que Sherlock iba a cuidar de él. Iba a hacerse cargo de _él_.

Dios, esto era más jodido de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"Bien. Ahora, una copa." Sherlock lo dirigió hacia la barra y pidió una pinta de cerveza para él, junto con un vaso de lo que parecía ser brandy para sí mismo. John quería preguntarle por qué había decidido beber esta noche, pero no lo hizo.

En el momento en que John terminó su cerveza, Sherlock bebió el resto de su brandy y asintió con la cabeza hacia la puerta del fondo. John lo siguió a través de la larga escalera. Dejó que su mente vagara mientras caminaba, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer durante el día. Llegó a la puerta marcada con un "2" sin llegar a recordarse caminando hasta allí. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta hasta que Sherlock la abrió y lo condujo a través con una mano en su brazo. Era una habitación en la que no habían estado antes, más pequeña que las otras con un pequeño sofá. La decoración era una variación sobre el tema del club en rojo y negro, colores que probablemente iba a asociar con el sexo por el resto de su vida. Se puso de pie en medio de la habitación y vio como Sherlock se quitaba la chaqueta y la bufanda y las colgaba en un gancho junto a la puerta.

Sherlock le tendió una mano y John se sacó su abrigo y se lo entregó. Se quedaron en silencio durante lo que parecieron varios minutos, y John se maravilló de lo agradable que fue. No se había sentido tan tranquilo en días. ¿El yoga podía hacer esto? No estaba seguro de cómo replicar la sensación sin el lugar y las circunstancias, pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

"¿Estás bien?" Sherlock preguntó al fin. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de John y se quedó mirándole a la cara. "Tus ojos están dilatados."

John consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

"Puedes responderme."

"Estoy bien, fantástico. No te preocupes."

"¿Palabra de seguridad?"

"Canela. Me acuerdo."

Sherlock se le quedó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, luego tomó una de las mejillas de John con su mano. John le devolvió la mirada, maravillándose de lo verde que eran sus ojos. Sherlock tenía los más increíbles ojos. Un día, John iba a decírselo.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Sherlock se volvió para responder y John sintió un aleteo agradable en su vientre. Estaba listo para esto, muy listo.

Su invitada era una mujer con largo cabello oscuro y expresivos ojos enmarcados por anteojos angulares. Era menuda y estaba vestida de manera informal en comparación con sus anteriores visitas. John se preguntó si los jueves eran así aquí.

"Soy Becca," dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos de John.

"Soy Sherlock y éste es John. Gracias por reunirte con nosotros." Se volvió para mirar a John también. "¿Qué piensas?"

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le dio a John una mirada evaluadora. "Me gusta. ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

Sherlock sonrió. "Una mamada. Te ayudaré."

Los ojos de John se movieron lejos de la cara de Becca hasta Sherlock. ¿Sería parte del acto o algo completamente distinto? Follaría con la mente de John, tal vez. Ah, lo que sea. Por el momento, en realidad no le importaba.

Ella le dirigió una mirada extraña. "Soy bastante buena en esto, ya sabes."

La mirada de Sherlock se volvió hacia John ahora. "Estoy seguro de que lo eres, pero a él le gusta más de esa manera." John se ruborizó. No tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Sherlock. Y, por supuesto, sus propios pensamientos podrían estar escritos en su frente.

"Ya veo. Eso podría ser caliente." Becca se acercó a John y pasó una mano sobre su pecho. "Creo que deberías sentarte, cariño."

"Pantalones fuera, primero", dijo Sherlock.

"Mmm, correcto. ¿Debo ayudarte con eso?" Ella le desabrochó los pantalones mientras Sherlock rebuscaba en el cajón de suministros. Un minuto después John estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo y sentado en el sofá con Becca de rodillas en el suelo, entre sus muslos.

Su pene estaba duro por lo que ahora parecía una hora. Ella le dio unos cuantos golpecitos con la mano y John silbó. Oh, esto iba a ser increíble.

Sherlock le entregó un paquete de condones y ella suspiró. "Nunca es tan divertido de esta manera."

"Tal vez, pero yo soy el único que lo tiene sin uno."

Esas palabras habrían llevado a John alrededor del límite hace una hora, pero ahora sólo flotaban en su mente, extrañamente desconectada.

"Él no tiene permitido tocar, por cierto."

Ella le dio a John una mirada sarcástica. "Sí, tu correo fue muy claro con eso."

John sonrió y estrechó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. A él le encantaba cuando lo hacían retroceder. Si John no podía hacerlo, al menos podía disfrutar viendo a otros hacer retroceder a Sherlock.

"Adelante," dijo Sherlock. "Empieza despacio." Él estaba de pie más cerca de lo normal, John se dio cuenta.

Becca le puso el condón y luego lamió la parte inferior de su pene, pausadamente, hasta llegar a la cabeza. Ella arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la punta, provocándolo con toques que no eran suficientes. Observó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Eso siguió y siguió, una auténtica tortura. Apretó sus manos en su cabello.

"Ahora tómalo en tu boca."

¿No estaba contento con sólo observar, entonces? Esto iba a ser interesante.

Suspiró ante la sensación de una boca alrededor de la cabeza de su pene y gimió cuando ella siguió su camino, tomando todo el eje hasta la base. Sabía que no tenía un pene enorme – estaba en el promedio a lo sumo - pero eso todavía era algo raro en una mamada. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en las sensaciones, su mundo estrechándose rápidamente entre su boca y su polla.

"Oh, eres talentosa", oyó decir a Sherlock. "Haz eso otra vez."

_Sí, por favor._

Ella subió, usando su lengua mientras se movía, casi dejando salir la cabeza. Luego, se abrió camino hacia abajo otra vez. Su lengua era increíble, incluso, a través de la fina capa de látex podía sentir cada movimiento. No iba a tomar mucho tiempo.

"Retrocede, está demasiado cerca", dijo Sherlock y John hizo un sonido de frustración. Quedó impresionado con Sherlock, que podía leerlo tan fácilmente pero, por supuesto, eso era lo que hacía Sherlock, ¿no?

La mano de Becca lo envolvió alrededor de la base y apretó suavemente mientras ella volvía a lamerlo tortuosamente.

"Bien, un poco más."

Presionó la palma de su lengua contra la parte inferior del glande y lo masajeó. John exhaló temblorosamente. Quería abrir los ojos, pero estaba francamente aterrorizado con ver la expresión en el rostro de Sherlock.

"Chúpalo otra vez, sólo la cabeza." El tono clínico arrastrándose de regreso, como si Sherlock simplemente no pudiera evitarlo. Él estaba poniendo a prueba sus ideas, John sabía, tratando de perfeccionar su comprensión de lo que a John le gustaba. Por supuesto, Sherlock no haría algo tan mundano como simplemente _preguntárselo_ a John.

Unos labios cálidos se cerraron alrededor de la cabeza de su polla de nuevo y, combinado con su lengua, siguieron haciendo pequeños círculos en el lugar correcto, su capacidad para pensar muy limitada. Sus manos cayeron al sofá; conteniéndolas de enredarse en el cabello de ella justo a tiempo.

"Se va a venir. Déjalo."

Era como si su cuerpo estuviera obedeciendo una orden: sintió la agitación del orgasmo, la construcción de la presión y el endurecimiento de sus bolas, luego, ella lo tomó tan profundamente que prácticamente se vino en su garganta. Sus caderas se arquearon fuera del sofá levantándose y ella lo empujó hacia abajo de nuevo, clavando las uñas en sus caderas hasta sentir dolor.

Oh, pero era un buen dolor.

Ella se quitó cuando dejó de pulsar, y se sentó sobre sus talones. Él entrecerró los ojos hacia ella y se pasó una mano por la cara.

"Fue perfecto", Sherlock le dijo. John se arriesgó a mirar hacia él, pero no tenía sentido. Estaba completamente en el papel.

"Fue más divertido de lo que esperaba", respondió ella con una sonrisa. "Dios mío, es tan sensible. Odio cuando apenas se sientan allí y me miran, pero cuando son así quiero chupárselas todo el día."

John gimió. _Eso podría arreglarse_, quería decirle. Se desconectó de la discusión después de eso, y se reinició cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta. Abrió los ojos.

"Tienes treinta y cinco minutos hasta la próxima", dijo Sherlock. "¿Será suficiente?"

John se puso de pie y se sacó el condón. Asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien. Voy a subir durante unos minutos." Era completamente clínico, absolutamente no afectado. Él sólo había hablado con la mujer sobre como darle a John una increíble mamada, y ni siquiera se sonrojaba.

Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, John buscó sus calzoncillos y se los puso, luego los pantalones. Se acurrucó en el sofá, metiendo sus pies desnudos debajo de él. Sí, era definitivamente jodido, pero había algo reconfortante en saber exactamente dónde se encontraba con Sherlock. Le hacía sentirse seguro.

Cerró los ojos.

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, al parecer, se había dormido en su aturdimiento post-orgásmico. Abrió los ojos para ver a Sherlock de pie al lado del sofá. Le tendió una botella de agua.

"Gracias." John se deslizó hasta quedar sentado y destapó la botella; Sherlock se sentó en el sofá junto a él, todavía mirándolo. John bebió una tercera parte del agua, sorprendido de lo sediento que estaba. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

"¿Estás bien?" La preocupación era una expresión bastante inusual en la cara de Sherlock, eso hizo que John se detuviera.

"Estoy bien. Mejor que bien." Bebió de nuevo. "¿Tú estás bien?"

"Sí." Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon un poco, como si hubiera visto algo en el rostro de John que indicara que no debía creerle. "Tenemos diez minutos hasta que llegue nuestro próximo invitado."

John asintió y se recostó en el sofá, extrañamente contenido. Eso por sí solo debería preocuparle. Pero podía preocuparse después. Mañana. Esta noche iba a disfrutarlo.

"¿Y bien?" Sherlock preguntó después de casi un minuto de silencio.

"¿Bien qué?"

"¿Entendí bien?"

John se echó a reír y se volvió para mirarlo. "Debería haber sabido que eso era lo que te estaba molestando."

"No es sólo eso. De hecho, estoy realmente interesado en saber si estás disfrutando de esto."

"Sólo en la medida en que afectan tus datos", John respondió con una sonrisa. Sherlock parecía dispuesto a protestar y John le dio una palmada en el muslo. "Sí, estuvo bueno. Lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy sorprendido de que no fuera obvio."

"Era obvio, pero... ¿podría haber sido mejor?"

Un agradable hormigueo se abrió camino por la espalda de John. "Oh, ya veo. Déjame pensar en eso." Trató de imaginar las cosas que podrían haber hecho de otra manera, menos presión aquí, más lengua allí. Sherlock cogió su mano después de un momento y la alejó de su muslo donde John había estado acariciándolo distraídamente con los dedos. "Oh, lo siento. No puedo pensar en nada concreto que pudiera hacerlo mejor, pero -". Levantó las cejas sugestivamente. "- Estoy abierto a nuevas ideas."

Sherlock asintió. Su expresión cambiando inmediatamente en modo de búsqueda. Eso habría preocupado a John hace una semana, pero por el momento sólo lo encendía. Sherlock estaba demostrando ser inusualmente creativo en esta área en particular.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y ambos se pusieron en marcha.

"Cinco minutos más temprano", dijo Sherlock con una mirada en su teléfono.

"No es un problema", dijo John. Dios, realmente no lo era. Era como un maldito perro de Pavlov (*) en este punto. Terminó el agua y tiró la botella vacía en la papelera de la habitación. Tiro perfecto.

Se volvió hacia la puerta y se quedó inmóvil. Allí, de pie, al lado de Sherlock, estaba un hombre joven. Era joven, tal vez en sus veinte, y vestía no muy diferente de la imagen mental que John tenía de una glamorosa estrella de rock de los años setenta. Casi parecía estar posando en la puerta. "Hola."

John se obligó a relajarse. Después de la conversación de esta tarde había estado esperando esto, sinceramente le sorprendió que no hubiera ocurrido antes. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el estómago de John se retorciera en un nudo ante la idea. Con Ryan, había habido una mujer en la habitación, así que no había tenido que pensar mucho. Sus fantasías sobre Sherlock eran sólo eso, fantasías. No tenía ninguna expectativa de que eso sucediera alguna vez.

Pero esto era diferente. No podía negarse que estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre - diablos, un niño, realmente -. Dios, probablemente era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser el padre de este chico. Eso no era algo para pensar en ese momento,_ Jesús_. Pero tampoco existía alguna duda de que él no hubiera pensado en cómo sería tener sexo con un hombre, el sexo que iba más allá de que una paja frenética en el ejército. Siempre había existido la chispa de algo allí, algo que siempre había reconocido como un poco de mera curiosidad. Nunca la había perseguido; le gustaban las mujeres sin duda, por lo que, ¿por qué ir en busca de problemas?

Sherlock cerró la puerta, sacando a John de sus pensamientos.

"Soy Cam", dijo el muchacho, ahora sonriendo con malicia a John.

_Hola, Problemas_. ¿Cómo demonios se había dado cuenta Sherlock de esto? ¿O todo esto era cosa de John?

"Soy Sherlock y éste es John."

"¿Habla?"

"No esta noche."

Francamente, John estaba agradecido por esa regla. Hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

"Es lindo", dijo Cam. Se acomodó en el sofá junto a John y le miró de reojo. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Una mamada. Te ayudaré."

_Aha_. Una comparación directa. Ahora una cuantas cosas eran más evidentes.

"¿Puedo darle un beso primero?"

Sherlock dudó por un momento. "Sí."

Cam se inclinó y apretó su boca abierta contra John. Todo era lengua y John no pudo evitar sonreír. Mentalmente ajustó la edad de Cam un par de años menos. Afortunadamente, controlar un beso sin que parezca que estaba tomando el control era algo que había aprendido a hacer bastante bien por ahora.

Después de unos minutos, Cam se sentó con expresión aturdida. "Joder, eres un buen besador. Ya estoy duro." Tomó la mano de John y la apretó contra su ingle. John sonrió y acarició su erección a través de los pantalones tan sutilmente como pudo.

"Mueve tu derecha lejos," dijo Sherlock, repentinamente cerniéndose sobre ellos.

"Oh, cierto. Él no puede tocar. Lástima. Voy a tener sueños sobre esa lengua." Cam se deslizó al suelo y desabrochó los pantalones de John. John levantó las caderas para dejarle que se los sacara fuera. Cam los tiró a un lado y miró el medio-erecto pene de John con una expresión que John sólo podía describir como hambre. Se inclinó hacia delante y le acarició el prepucio con la punta de la nariz, inhalando.

"Condón". Sherlock dejó caer el paquete en el vientre de John.

Cam gimió. "Ugh, ¿tenemos que? Odio tomar la cabeza a través de látex."

"No negociable," Sherlock contestó, su tono casi posesivo. John se mordió el labio en un esfuerzo por no sonreír.

"Está bien." Cam acarició la polla de John fuertemente con una mano y luego rompió el paquete hasta abrirlo. Rodó el condón y se inclinó hacia delante, tragando la polla de John en un rápido movimiento. Aspiró con fuerza y se movió rápido, su mano estabilizando la base.

Los ojos de John se abrieron con sorpresa. _Mierda_.

"Oh, por el amor de Dios." Sherlock agarró un puñado del cabello de Cam y tiró; Cam aulló y se sentó, frotándose el cuero cabelludo. "¿Cuántos años tienes, en serio?"

Cam lo fulminó con la mirada. "Eso es lo que a los chicos generalmente les gusta."

"En el callejón de atrás, ¿justo después de que te den un billete de cinco dólares?"

"Oh, vete a la mierda. No he venido aquí para ser objeto de abuso."

"Sherlock". Cam y Sherlock se volvieron hacia John, ambos igualmente sorprendidos. "No. Ayudas."

Sherlock parecía que estaba en guerra consigo mismo por un momento. Su rostro se suavizó y se obligó a sonreír. "Disculpas". John sabía que no hablaba en serio, pero esperó que Cam le creyera.

"Aceptadas", dijo Cam, todavía mirándolo molesto. Levantó la vista y le sonrió tranquilizadoramente a John. "¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera, entonces?"

"Comienza lento", dijo Sherlock. "Usa tu lengua y tómate tu tiempo. Su mamá no va a irrumpirte, así que no hay prisa."

Cam rodó los ojos, pero él parecía haber tomado la decisión de quedarse. Movió su lengua contra la cabeza de la polla de John experimentalmente y John lo recompensó con un gemido.

"Bien," dijo Sherlock, acariciando con sus dedos el pelo de Cam. "¿Ves cómo está relajado? Le gusta eso."

Cam arremolinó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y besó la punta, ligeramente succionando. La diferencia en la sensación fue increíble. Lamió su camino por el falo y retrocedió otra vez. John se retorció cuando sus labios rozaron la cabeza.

"Allí, él quiere tu boca ahora," dijo Sherlock suavemente.

"¿Puedo chuparlo entonces?"

"Todavía no. Provócalo un poco más."

John gimió y apretó las manos contra su cara. Jodida tortura, lo era. Oh, la ironía de _Sherlock_ enseñándole a alguien cómo hacer una felación.

Cam volvió a lo suyo, usando su lengua con gran efecto. Era delicioso y nada suficiente, y John finalmente empujó sus caderas un poco, tratando de enviarle un mensaje sutil a Cam.

"Estás impaciente, John," dijo Sherlock. "Vamos entonces, pero despacio."

Cam chupaba la cabeza y siguió trabajándolo con la lengua. John gimió. Una mano voló a la cabeza de Cam sin pensar en ello.

"John". Sonaba molesto. John dejó caer la mano a un lado.

Cam se desprendió el tiempo suficiente para decir: "No me importa."

"Pero a mi sí. Muevete hacia sus bolas ahora."

Cam presionó los muslos de John hasta separarlos y retorció su lengua contra el escroto de John y, _oh mierda,_ esa parte de él había sido un poco ignorada últimamente. Cam tomó una bola en su boca y la chupó con suavidad. John cerró los ojos.

"Usa tu lengua también."

Cam lo hizo y John gimió .Dios, eso era increíble. Se dejó caer aún más en el sofá y Cam se movió de modo que sus hombros sostenían los muslos de John. Era una posición que a John le encantaba tener con una mujer y, él francamente, no esperaba que la usaran consigo mismo.

"Y la otra." La voz de Sherlock era suave y John no podía decir dónde estaba, cómo de cerca le estaba viendo. Cam sacó una bola y se trasladó a la otra, girando su lengua alrededor de la piel sensible antes de metérsela en la boca. Su nariz estaba presionada contra la base de la polla de John, respirando con dificultad. Se quitó y chasqueó la lengua contra la piel justo detrás de las bolas de John.

"Oh, mierda", dijo John, incapaz de contenerse. Eso fue sólo- _Dios_, estaba suficientemente cerca de ser completamente sucio como para derretir su mente-.

"Arriba de nuevo," dijo Sherlock y John no estaba seguro de si sentirse decepcionado o aliviado.

Cam besó y lamió su camino hasta la polla de John otra vez, y luego chupó la parte inferior de la cabeza. Era un estudiante rápido.

"Quiero que le metas un dedo ahora," dijo Sherlock. Los ojos de John se abrieron de golpe.

"Oh diablos, sí," Cam respondió, sonando ahora con poco aliento.

Oh Dios. Esto era territorio nuevo, completamente nuevo. Demonios, él sólo se había tocado a sí mismo una vez por curiosidad, y no había hecho nada salvo, sentirse extraño al salir. Mente abierta, mente abierta. Cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Había otro sonido de rasgadura - un paquete de lubricante, asumió - y luego, la boca de Cam estaba alrededor de su polla de nuevo, chupando la cabeza ligeramente y acariciándolo con la lengua. Trató de no tensarse cuando sintió un dedo resbaladizo sondeando su culo. Se hundió en él sorprendentemente fácil.

Sherlock le susurró algo que John no pudo distinguir. Cam murmuró en reconocimiento y, _oh Dios_, dobló su dedo y lo sacó de nuevo, sincronizándolo con un largo y lento movimiento en su polla y, _jodido Jesús,_ pero eso fue intenso.

Bien, entonces. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Ahora John estaba definitivamente a bordo con las cosas-en-su-culo, porque, _demonios_.

"Perfecto", dijo Sherlock. "Sigue haciendo eso."

_Oh, sí, por favor._

Fue impresionante lo mucho que un dedo cambiaba la intensidad de todo, y John se encontró gimiendo incoherentemente en el corto plazo. El ritmo era lo suficientemente lento como para mantener a raya su orgasmo y sentía que podía seguir así durante horas. Fue increíble.

El dedo de Cam se retorció y se sacudió para arriba, y allí - las manos de John volaron a la cabeza de Cam de nuevo, apretando fuertemente su cabello-.

"Manos fuera," Sherlock dijo, su tono era de advertencia, y John las dejó caer a los costados. "Encontraste su próstata. Hazlo otra vez."

Cam presionó y John hizo una mueca.

"Demasiado", dijo Sherlock. "Sólo frótala, muy ligeramente."

Y oh sí, eso era sin duda lo que John necesitaba. Joder joder _joder_. La lengua de Cam tocó el punto sensible en la base de su glande con el mismo movimiento y John gritó. Dios, ni siquiera estaba cerca de llegar. ¿Cómo podía estar así?

"¡John!" oyó y se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos en el pelo de Cam de nuevo. No podía moverse, sin embargo. Quería obedecer, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se quedó mirando a Sherlock sin poder hacer nada.

Los ojos de Sherlock se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada más. Dio la vuelta por detrás del sofá, acercándose a John mientras tiraba de sus brazos hacia arriba, luego, sus manos eran sujetadas contra el sofá justo por encima de su cabeza.

Dios, esto era... Dios. John retorció las muñecas para que éstas quedaran debajo de las manos de Sherlock y fueran apretadas.

Estaba colgando de un hilo ahora, estirado y suspendido entre la boca de Cam en su polla y sus dedos - había dos ahora - en su culo y las manos de Sherlock apretándolo por su propio bien por encima de su cabeza, su aliento caliente en el oído de John. Todo lo demás desapareció a su alrededor, nada que no fuera la pura sensación se fue. Su cabeza flotaba y sus brazos se sentían entumecidos, el universo se contrajo contra su polla y sus pelotas durante un largo rato. Y entonces todo volvió a expandirse con una intensidad impactante.

Estaba casi seguro de que hizo una cantidad vergonzosa de ruido, pero era difícil de decir. Había cosas que sucedían a su alrededor que no iba a ser capaz de procesar por un tiempo todavía: Cam gimiendo alrededor de su polla, la respiración rítmica de Sherlock en su oído, las uñas afiladas clavándose en sus muñecas. Se quedó temblando cuando todo terminó, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

Sherlock soltó sus manos, pero no se movió de allí por un rato. Acarició la cabeza de John como si fuera un gato. John habría ronroneado si pudiera.

Cam liberó la polla de John y sacó sus dedos un poco demasiado pronto, John se estremeció ante la raspadura de uña en el tejido sensible. La frente de Cam se presionó contra el muslo de John y jadeó, John se dio cuenta de que se estaba masturbando. Probablemente debería ofrecerle ayuda. Sería la cosa educada por hacer. Tan pronto como pudiera hablar de nuevo. Un momento después, Cam gimió y se quedó inmóvil, con el rostro todavía presionado contra la piel desnuda de John.

Los labios de Sherlock rozaron la sien de John mientras se enderezaba y retrocedía. John trató de abrir los ojos, pero todavía no estaban cooperando. En realidad, no podía moverse en absoluto. No es que importara en este momento.

"Eso fue increíblemente caliente," dijo Cam, empujándose hacia atrás sobre sus talones y acomodándose los pantalones. "Cada hombre que me coja, siempre, se los va a agradecer implícitamente a los dos."

John lanzó una risa ante eso.

"Si te lo vas a follar ahora, ¿puedo ver?" Preguntó Cam.

"No", respondió Sherlock.

"Si no te lo vas a follar, ¿te puedo ayudar con eso?"

John abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la mano de Cam sostener la ingle de Sherlock. Sherlock le apartó la mano de inmediato, y no había duda de que estaba completamente duro. "Te puedo asegurar que _eso_ está en buenas manos. Gracias."

"Como quieras." Cam se encogió de hombros y se volvió hacia John. "Hasta luego, chicos. Fue muy divertido."

John consiguió hacer un gesto de despedida antes de que Cam atravezara la puerta, un definitivo swing en su paso. (**)

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo John por fin, presionando las manos sobre sus ojos. "Eso fue-jodidamente-increíble. No quiero moverme nunca más." Dejó caer las manos y le sonrió a Sherlock.

Sherlock estaba apoyado contra la pared, mirando desde atrás a John. Parecía aturdido. Los ojos de John se desviaron hacia la obvia carpa en sus pantalones. "¿Eso ha pasado antes alguna vez?"

Sherlock frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Quiero decir, aquí. Mientras estabas mirándo...me."

Las mejillas de Sherlock se colorearon y apartó la mirada. "Ciertamente no a esta medida."

John se estiró y luego se acurrucó en el sofá, haciendo una mueca ante la leve punzada en su culo. _Nota mental: cortarse las uñas antes de hacérselo a otra persona_. Sacó el condón y levantó la vista para ver si Sherlock había recuperado la compostura. No lo había hecho. John palmeó el sofá junto a él. "Siéntate."

"No puedo."

"No muerdo."

"No, es... un poco difícil en este momento."

John sonrió. "No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. Si a alguien debería darle vergüenza, debería ser a mí, ¿no?"

"No estoy -" Sherlock empezó y luego se detuvo. No era capaz de mirar los ojos de John.

John apretó los labios. Había una docena de preguntas que quería hacer, al menos veinte cosas que le gustaría decir, pero ahora no era el momento. En su lugar, se puso de pie y se vistió, dándole a Sherlock tanta privacidad como pudo. "Cuando estés listo," dijo finalmente.

"Correcto," dijo Sherlock, sus ojos danzando alrededor de la habitación. "¿Podrías darme un minuto? Te encuentro arriba. Toma una copa, si quieres. Cárgaselo a Mycroft."

John frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. "De acuerdo. Voy a estar arriba."

El bar estaba lleno y le tomó unos minutos conseguir la atención del camarero. Finalmente, logró obtener una cerveza y se puso de pie al lado de la sala principal, viendo la acción. Como siempre, había una sorprendente variedad de gente: jóvenes y viejos, parejas y solteros, personas que eran increíblemente atractivas y personas de aspecto normal a lo más. Todos ellos estaban riendo, hablando, y claramente _buscando_. Las barreras que normalmente se ven en un bar, las paredes que la gente pone alrededor de ellos mismos y los pequeños grupos de amigos, nada de eso parecía existir aquí. Allí un hombre corpulento de mediana edad estaba coqueteando con un par de chicas que lucían como estudiantes universitarias; cerca, una pareja joven y de aspecto bastante _geek_ se entrelazaba alrededor de una mujer que estaría generosamente descrita como una "pantera". Fue increíblemente refrescante.

Pero entonces, ¿cómo exactamente encajaba allí? No estaba por ahí, conociendo gente y definiendo sus propios límites sexuales. Él no estaba explorando sus propios deseos y fantasías. Sherlock estaba haciendo todo eso por él, y John sólo le dejaba. John realmente disfrutaba dejándolo hacer - esa era la parte jodida -. Esta noche, cuando Sherlock lo encaró todo cabreado y dominante, las rodillas de John se sintieron débiles, literalmente. Era como si su cerebro se hubiera apagado por sí solo, entregando el mando de su cuerpo a Sherlock, mientras se fumaba un porro... o algo así. No estaba muy seguro de cómo describirlo.

Y ni siquiera comenzaba a tocar el tema del sexo extremadamente gay que acababa de tener. Era prácticamente un trío, si incluía a Sherlock. Y en realidad, se sentía como si tuviera que hacerlo. Dios, esa iba a ser una conversación incómoda.

"Listo."

Se dio la vuelta para ver a Sherlock de pie junto a él, sus ojos escaneando la multitud también. "Eso fue rápido." La mandíbula de Sherlock se apretó y John lo miró boquiabierto cuando la comprensión cayó. "¿Realmente me echaste de la sala para poder hacerte una paja?"

"Sí".

John tuvo que desviar la vista para no quedársele mirando. "Jodidamente increíble."

Puso cerveza a medio terminar en una mesa cercana y se dirigió a la puerta. Sherlock estaba justo detrás de él y tuvo el buen tino de no decir nada mientras John caminaba por la calle y paraba un taxi. Regresaron al apartamento en silencio. John mantuvo los ojos fijos en el paisaje. Sherlock se retorcía en el asiento de al lado, John prácticamente oía los pensamientos dando vueltas en la cabeza de Sherlock mientras trataba de averiguar lo que había hecho mal.

Bueno, no. John dudaba que Sherlock pudiera pensar que había hecho algo mal. Lo más probable es que él estuviera tratando de averiguar por qué John estaba siendo un idiota irracional.

Y a la mierda todo, él probablemente estaba siendo completamente irracional, pero le importaba una mierda. Se sentía como si hubiera cambiado de dentro hacía afuera esa noche sólo para el placer visual de Sherlock, y el hombre ni siquiera confiaba en él lo suficiente como para dejar que John viera lo mucho que le había afectadado. Sherlock siempre estaba poniendo jodidas paredes. Nunca dejando a nadie entrar dentro de su brillante cabeza. Era exasperante.

Ninguno de los dos habló hasta que estuvieron de pie en el salón del piso, en la penumbra iluminada sólo por las farolas fuera de la ventana. Los ojos de John se ajustaron al fin y vieron a Sherlock de pie junto a la ventana, frente a él.

La voz de Sherlock estaba tensa. "Supongo que tenemos que hablar de eso."

John suspiró y se dirigió al sofá, sentándose intencionalmente en el sitio habitual de Sherlock.

"Vamos entonces", dijo Sherlock.

Jesús, ¿Por dónde debía empezar?

"Bien. No entiendo por qué, después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te sientes cómodo masturbándote delante de mí."

"Me he masturbado delante de ti."

"Sí, pero -" John hizo una pausa. Era difícil de creer que la noche en el sofá fuera hace apenas una semana. "¿Qué estamos haciendo, Sherlock?"

"Tú sabes exactamente lo que estamos haciendo."

"Creí que lo sabía, pero ahora no estoy tan seguro. Pensé que esto era sobre ti estudiando mis respuestas a estímulos sexuales."

"Eso es precisamente de lo que se trata." Sherlock sonaba frustrado ahora.

"Pero es acerca de ti también, ¿verdad? Estás tratando de averiguar lo que te excita también."

"No estoy _tratando_. Simplemente sucede."

Se produjo una pausa. John esperó, bastante aturdido por la admisión. Él sólo había oído a Sherlock admitir sentir algo un par de veces.

"Pensé que podía ser objetivo. Y lo era, hasta cierto punto."

"Ya veo." John sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Había estado tan seguro de la capacidad de Sherlock de permanecer independiente. Dios, ni siquiera había considerado que podría ser de otra manera.

"Todo esto es bastante más complicado de lo que esperaba." Sherlock se acercó al sofá y se sentó al otro lado, a un brazo de distancia de John. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y plantó firmemente sus pies al suelo.

John consideró sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano el número de veces que Sherlock siquiera hubiera dado a entender que se había equivocado acerca de algo. "¿Ésta es la primera vez que te has masturbado después de eso?"

Sherlock mantuvo la mirada fija hacia adelante. "No, ocurrió el domingo también."

"Después de que me viste con Ryan."

"Esperé hasta que llegamos al piso, por lo menos."

"Ya me preguntaba por qué te habías ido directo a la cama." John sonrió y se alegró de ver a Sherlock esbozar finalmente una sonrisa. "Esta noche fue diferente, ¿no es así?"

"Está claro que pierdo toda capacidad de ser objetivo cuando te veo con otro hombre."

John se mordió el labio ante la elección de la palabra _otro_. Lo mejor era dejarlo pasar por ahora. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

"Te has ganado el derecho, ¿no?" Sherlock se volvió y lo miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado a casa.

"¿Eres gay?"

Sherlock desvió la mirada de nuevo, frunciendo los labios. "No es una pregunta que hubiera pensado desde hace años, pero a la luz de los recientes acontecimientos, creo que la respuesta es sí."

John asintió. Era completamente jodido que estuvieran teniendo esta conversación ahora, después de todo este tiempo y después de la última semana, pero al menos la estaban teniendo. Había otra cuestión que él quería preguntarle a Sherlock desde hace un tiempo. "¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación con... alguien?"

"No."

"¿Has tenido sexo?

"Sí". Hubo una pausa durante la cual John cogió su mandíbula del suelo. "¿Eso te sorprende?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Con un hombre o una mujer?"

"Ambos"

John se quitó los zapatos y giró su cuerpo hacia un lado, poniendo los pies sobre el sofá. "Cuéntame".

"¿Por qué?"

John le dirigió una larga mirada y Sherlock suspiró. "Vas a estar terriblemente decepcionado, te lo aseguro."

"Confía en mí, no lo estaré."

Sherlock se recostó en los cojines del sofá y se quedó mirando el techo. "Mi último año en la universidad, trabajé en un laboratorio dirigido por una científico brillante. Su investigación era algo en lo que estaba ligeramente interesado, así que pasamos mucho tiempo trabajando juntos. Cerca de finalizar el plazo, estuvimos hasta tarde en el laboratorio una noche y me preguntó si me gustaría volver a su piso para tomar una copa. Sinceramente, no sabía que me estaba haciendo proposiciones hasta que llegamos allí".

John luchó para contener su alegría por esta información. "¿Perdiste tu virginidad con tu profesora? Eso suena como la trama de una película porno."

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "No estaba interesado en ella, ella era lo suficientemente atractiva, pero..."

"Tu eres gay."

"Bueno, estaba eso. Pero tenía curiosidad. Todos los demás estaban entusiasmados acerca del sexo constantemente, y decidí que ya que tenía la oportunidad, iba a saber de qué se trataba todo el alboroto."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Estuvo bien, nada espectacular. Ella me mantuvo despierto la mitad de la noche, lo que era un poco molesto."

John sonrió. "¿Cuántas veces lo hicieron?"

Sherlock pensó. "Si simplemente cuentas los orgasmos, cinco." John lucía shockeado así que añadió, "tenía veinte años."

"¿Qué, ella te puso en todas las posiciones que se le ocurrieron?"

"Algo por el estilo." Los labios de Sherlock se torcieron como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no sonreír.

John se rió - no podía evitarlo, la imagen mental que tenía de esa situación era completamente loca - y después de un momento Sherlock rió también. John estiró las piernas y apretó sus pies aún en calcetines contra el muslo de Sherlock. "¿Qué pasó después de eso?"

"Fue terriblemente incómodo. Resultó que tenía un novio y que recientemente habían tenido una pelea. Parecía querer representar una especie de venganza contra él. La siguiente vez que la vi, ella apenas me habló."

"Lo siento."

"Oh, no, fue un alivio. Estaba aterrorizado de que ella pensara que estábamos saliendo después de eso. Me gustaba, pero no tanto personalmente como profesionalmente."

"¿Así que fue eso lo que te desanimó del sexo por completo?"

Las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock acariciaron la parte superior de los pies de John. "Un poco. Era bastante placentero, pero complicado. Ya era bastante difícil interactuar con la gente a diario. Por difícil que fuera de creer, tenía más problemas con las interacciones sociales en ese entonces de las que tengo ahora. "

John dejó ir una pregunta más, aunque le tomó más esfuerzo. "¿Qué pasa con el sexo casual? ¿Extraños en bares, ese tipo de cosas?"

"La heroína era mucho más fácil." Una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

John cerró los ojos. La idea de Sherlock en su juventud yendo a la deriva, hizo que su estómago se retorciera. "Dijiste que hubo un hombre."

"Sí. Él era el hijo de un hombre que Mycroft conocía. Él nos presentó. El tiempo era bueno; necesitaba una distracción."

"¿De qué?" Preguntó John. Una sola mirada de Sherlock respondió a su pregunta. "De acuerdo. ¿Qué edad tenías?"

"Veinticuatro. Él era un poco más joven. Pensé que era un completo idiota, pero eso no era inusual para mí. Pero había algo en él que me parecía fascinante, me tomó mucho tiempo llegar a comprender que eso era atracción sexual".

"¿Fue entonces cuando pensaste por primera vez que podías ser gay?"

"Sí, pero eso no importaba. Necesitaba desesperadamente una distracción y dejó en claro que estaba interesado. Una noche cenamos juntos y lo invité a mi habitación y él procedió a follarme casi toda la noche."

"¿Y entonces qué pasó?"

"Quería volver a verme y le dijo que no."

John frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué?"

Sherlock se encogió de hombros... "Me aburrí, esencialmente. En una noche habíamos hecho de todo de una vez. Me di cuenta de que realmente era solo sexo, y el sexo por sí solo no era suficiente para justificar tener que ponerme al día con él fuera del dormitorio. Realmente era un idiota; no tienes ni idea."

"Así que lo terminaste."

"Asumí que sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre el sexo con un hombre. Así que seguí adelante."

"Y sobreviviste masturbándote ocasionalmente hasta la siguiente década." John negó con la cabeza. Él entendía la elección del celibato aunque lo encontrara inconveniente y entendía que algunas personas simplemente no estaban interesadas en el sexo, pero esto era algo que su cerebro no podía procesar.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros. "Parecía muy poco probable que pudiera encontrar a alguien con quién realmente disfrutaría estar cerca por cualquier periodo de tiempo, de quien me sintiera atraído y que también se sintiera atraído por mí. Lo racional era no perder tiempo en eso, concentrándome en otras cosas".

John se mordió el labio y consideró la declaración durante un largo rato. "Dijiste que el experimento se había vuelto más complicado de lo que esperabas. ¿Qué quisiste decir? "

Sherlock abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla y sacudió la cabeza.

John suspiró. "Tenemos que ser honestos con el otro acerca de esto. Sea lo que sea _esto_, hay sexo involucrado, incluso si no es entre nosotros, y eso hace que las cosas sean confusas. Si hay siquiera una posibilidad de perder tu amistad por esto, no volveré al club otra vez. Terminaré con esto ahora mismo."

Sherlock se volvió hacia él, pero seguía sin decir nada.

"¿Necesitas algo de tiempo para explorarte un poco a ti mismo? Podríamos cambiar por unos días. Podría encontrar compañeros para ti."

"No." El tono de Sherlock fue sorprendentemente rudo y John alejó sus pies en respuesta, acercando las rodillas a su pecho. Sherlock exhaló suavemente, casi como si tratara de elegir sus siguientes palabras con cuidado. "No me interesa tener sexo con extraños. Ya sé que no es lo que quiero."

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres?"

Él hundió los dedos en su cabello, apretándolo entre sus manos, algo que siempre hacia a John pensar que estaba tratando de acorralar a los pensamientos que giraban caóticamente en su cabeza. Después de un momento, presionó las palmas sobre su rostro y exhaló. "Tengo que examinar mis propias reacciones más de cerca. Si estás dispuesto a continuar, te lo agradecería." Miró a John, su expresión tan abierta como John nunca la había visto en su vida.

John respiró hondo. "Está bien."

Quería desesperadamente calificar su participación en esto para poner límites, decirle a Sherlock qué había pasado con él esta noche y lo mucho que lo había transtornado. Pero tenía la sensación de que sería una mala idea, que el momento no era el adecuado. Sherlock estaba frágil ahora, tal vez incluso más que John. Lo mejor era seguir caminando hacia adelante un paso a la vez y confiar en que su amistad sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir a lo que pasara.

"Por si te sirve de algo, Sherlock, confío en ti."

"Lo sé." Sherlock se levantó y estiró.

"¿Confías en mí?"

"Lo hago." Sin dudas.

"Bien. Necesito que me prestes tu portátil."

La expresión de Sherlock cambió a una de sospecha. "¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, la mía todavía está en la tienda, siendo reparada después de que alguien pasó ocho horas seguidas viendo porno en ella y contrajo tres virus diferentes, lo que requiere formatear el disco duro para que sean eliminados por completo." Arqueó las cejas.

Sherlock hizo un gesto con la mano en dirección general a la computadora. "La clave es del 15° hasta el 22° dígito de pi con las sustitución obvia de letras en el 16°, 18°, y 19°."

"Gracias", respondió John, mientras llegaba a ella. Le tomaría quince minutos poder resolver la maldita contraseña, pero era factible.

Sherlock desapareció dentro de su dormitorio y John se sentó en la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo sin moverse, apretando el portátil de Sherlock a su pecho. De hecho, se había vuelto complicado, mucho más de lo que había esperado. A pesar de sus comentarios acerca de la importancia de la honestidad, él mantenía unas pocas cosas encerradas en su pecho.

Todo a su tiempo. En primer lugar, tenía que hacer un poco de investigación por su cuenta. Abrió la laptop de Sherlock y respiró hondo.

* * *

(*) Es un experimento de estímulo-respuesta, el perro no necesita ver u oler la comida para empezar a ensalivarse, basta con que sea una acción recurrente para que pueda asociarlo con la hora de la comida y provocar la respuesta. En este caso, hace referencia a que cada vez que suena esa puerta, John lo asocia a tener sexo, más información en Wikipedia ;)

(**) El swing es un tipo de baile.

* * *

**N.T. : Yeeee ... Sí, pasó tiempito, lo siento ;_; la idea era publicar uno cada 10 días más o menos, pero a la hora los infernales exámenes finales me atacaron, y yo sólo podía defenderme con una calculadora y muchas plegarías, pero ahora todo esta bien, ¡Soy egresada! y a modo de celebración y porque Pawtal publicó un nuevo capítulo de "A Finger Slip" (Omg, espero que lo traduzcan pronto porque fue bestial).**

**Muchas Gracias por sus adorados rw , me sentía muy mal de no publicar antes, a las justas entraba al , bueno, se han editado los dos primeros capítulos, porque no podía estar tranquila con tantos horrores, recibí ayuda, no de un beta, si no de un amigo muy querido, que probablemente quede traumatizado por un largo período de tiempo, pero se le agradece mucho que lo tomara deportivamente y que no llorara después de ver lo que el fandom le hace a los personajes de Sherlock jeje, todavía no le he dicho que el slash aumentara de a poco, pero lo intuye, y como la relación de mis queridos Sherlock y John evoluciona de manera ciertamente lenta, creo que el podrá prepararse sicológicamente para ello, además sabe que es lo que ando leyendo todo el tiempo, y que deje mi tumblr abierto lo ha dejado bastante preparado como para soportar cosas más fuertes. **

**La edición es otro de los motivos por el que tarde tanto, sinceramente espero que valga la pena ;_; sino, sigo aceptando ayuda, por allí hay una personita que me ha ofrecido su ayuda, ya veremos como funciona, lo importante es que la traducción quede linda para Emma y para ustedes :3**

**Gracias al comentario de "Uno de Tantos" me reí de buena gana un rato, recuerden, ¡sus reviews me animan mucho! **

**Y si quieren hablar del fic o en general de Sherlock, otra pareja yaoi o slash o etc etc, envienme un PM, ¡Por fin tengo tiempo para tener vida social!.**


End file.
